Blood and Tears
by sherabo
Summary: Mokuba and Serentiy are in despair and ready to end it all. Their silbing have refused to listen to their problems. Seto/Joey want the prefect love, but the past breaks their hearts at every turn, but they need to heal lost innocence and broken dreams
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Praise to Yugioh and its writers, a circle of which I do not belong. **

**Often relationships become redefined overtime, generally for the best. Seto and Joey have traveled so many roads, yet they have always ended up in the same space. Coincidence I think not. The story is a series of flash backs which define the present feeling growing inside their hearts. Just a little ooc, and a lot of Mokuba and Serenity which defines and challenges the boys to rethink their lives. I hope you enjoy. Dark so be prepared, but not shocked.**

**Blood and Tears**

**Ooooooooo**

**Chapter one: Friends**

**Ooooooooo**

Sometimes if you timed it just right, the sky, just before nightfall and after daylight would be filled with the sun and the moon together. The sun completely void of heat, no longer beat down on the people below, but paled to a deep brown with little specks of gold surrounding its prefect sphere. The moon would dance with the sun and gently rock its lover to sleep. It was on such a night one lone man leaned up against a nightlight post and pondered his next move. The shadows played games on his pale complexion: his slender frame comfortable and relaxed against the post, yet inside his mind he battled with thoughts of self-deception and self-control. For all the logical and justifiable decisions the dark beauty had made in his life, there was one he would take back in a heartbeat. No amount of money could repair the damage that the callous words he spoke to his brother almost one year ago caused two families to suffer.

Young couples, hands twisted together walked by and nodded at the lone figure; maybe it was faiths way of giving him courage, something he would never ask for because everyone knew Seto had everything a young man could possible want. On the surface he lived a prefect life, owned a successful business, and had a wonderful brother, but underneath this ideally existent the storms roared and lightening flashed shaking his life up and sometimes creating barriers that were impossible to break down. Tonight one storm raged in his heart and he was at a crossroad as to how to stop the flooding it was bound to make.

Kaiba's eyes drifted to the bar in front of the nightlight post; it wasn't going anywhere, and took the first step towards the door. His friend was on the other side, well friend was a bit of a strong word to use to describe the relationship. Or maybe it was more? It was confusing to think about the boy, and why he cared. _He's not my responsible, or is he_. Just looking at the hazel brown eyes that rarely flashed in anger at the tall brunet, his pouting lips that quivered when he was upset, the way he tilted his head to the side when he was confused, and the loose fit of his muscle shirt over the slump of his shoulders, all of these things bothered the dark beauty. When did the boy's shirt stop hugging his taunt chest? Maybe it was time to face more truths, but for the time being friend will have to be enough. Seto through shear will forced his feet to move, careful not to step on the cracks.

The bouncer and long time friend of the owner opened the door and stepped to the side. Harry took Seto's long white cape and nodded 'hello'. He handed his keys to the old man and walked into the quiet bar. It was still early; the only signs of life were the clicking a pool ball makes against the side of the table. Seto approached the bar, twirled the seat around and leaned on the counter. The gesture didn't mean anything, just something he did.

"Joe, quite night," he looked around at the old town bar. 'Joes Place 'had been around for ages and the old Broadway star knew everyone. He retired and moved to Japan his birthplace after thirty years on the circuit. Pictures of famous actors and actresses lined the walls.

"He's over there, Kaiba. Came in about two hours ago, looking pretty down. Let's see played a game of pool. Lost about twenty bucks, and ate all my peanuts. Had to send Mike to the store to buy some more." Joe reached under the counter and gave Seto a bill. Not that he really wanted to charge the boy, but Kaiba insisted. Kaiba took the paper and walked away.

"Kaiba, it a bad night, he's not doing so well," Joe whispered.

Concern played across Kaiba's brow and he leaned forward to listen to the words of the old man. He gained the boy's respect one year ago. Joe acted like a father to the blond; you know first job and all.

"Tomorrows the day, that's all he said, real broken up inside. Does that mean you ain't going back to that place anymore, I don't think he can do it anymore? I ain't seen him smile all night and he's been crying. I heard him in the john."

Joe took the shaker full of ice and finished fixing a customer's drink, while he continued his conversation. "Tried to hide it, but he's like my boy. If he got a girl out there, he really needs her tonight. But one thing I can say for sure, and that's a fact he ain't like his old man, not one time has he ever taken a drink." Joe rubbed the stubble from his chin; he didn't shave, but came straight to work. "Take care of him Kaiba-sama. He's a good kid."

Kaiba tapped the countertop with his finger, indicating he wanted a couple of drinks and looked in the direction of his friends table. All he could see was a mess of blond hair and slender arms on the table top. _'What the old man say, 'girl friend.'_ Well Joey never brought any girls to the house and Seto never brought any dates to the mansion either. He never asked how he spends his nights away from the mansion or with whom. Why did that bother Kaiba now? Their relationship or association was strictly a bond to hold the families together, nothing more or less. Shit they were like day and night, in the past always fighting. Now the only thing they really shared was silence.

"Hey, hey, are you going to stay here all night and shine the table with your head." Two glasses, one filled with ginger water, olive, and a twist, the other cherry coke, and six cherries loaded with ice, made a clicking sound as he set them down on the table. Kaiba removed the watered down drink and pushes the fresh drink against Joey's arm. The cool sensation awakens the boy and he lifted his head up.

"Hi, it's you. So you found me." Joey took a sip of the Kaiba's drink and smirked. He hated olives. Kaiba just watched and downed the cherry coke. He hated cherries.

The silence was expected, until the boy let it out. Kaiba knew it was coming just like the other times only this time he felt fear. Every month they took the journey together, but this time Joey ran away. The doctors said this would be the last journey the boys needed to take. It took Kaiba the best part of the day to find him, but he did. Here at Joe's bar drowning in his pain.

"Come on Joey, Mokuba has fixed a good dinner for us. He's worried about you Joey," Seto voice was low and comforting.

"Kaiba, I mean Seto, why did you eat those damn cherries." Joey's lip started to tremble, he couldn't stop it. His heart was breaking. "You hate cherries; you ain't going get spots on your face or something."

"Why did you eat my olives?" now his voice caressed Joey's wounded heart. "I know they make you sick. Are you going to lose it?"

The storm grew louder; Seto could see the anger and hurt in the boy's eye. The mask he couldn't hide was breaking into little pieces.

"Why Seto, why did it have to happen, I can't do this anymore. . . . ." Seto dropped his head and watched the little puddles of water dance on the polished wood surface. Maybe it was just the ice and cold from the glass; you know how it leaves those damaging water marks. Yeah, it was tears, tears; tears that Seto felt a heavy responsibility for.

"Joey, I need to take you home, Mokuba's waiting," his voice a little harsh.

"No, Seto, I want an answer why? I can't do this anymore." Joeys head found its way back to the table. He started to tremble and cry silent tears. Seto's hand reached out to touch his hair but he didn't know how to offer the comfort or wondered if he had the right to even touch him. The months spend together stopped the fighting, but the healing was a long way off.

His cell went off and this he understood. It was Mokuba, worried and alone. They were always in a private hell this time of the month, except Mokuba. Mokuba never gave in to the demons that haunted Joeys mind and heart.

"Nii-sama, where are you? Where is Joey? Have you found him?"

"Mokuba, we are all Joe's bar. Well Joey won't leave, he's. . . ." silence was expected, Seto didn't know what else to say.

"Nii-sama give Joey the phone, I'll talk to him." Kaiba lifted the blond's head to the side and slid the phone under one ear. He could hear Mokuba's comforting voice and at that moment he realize Mokuba was really the strong one. Joey wiped his face and quietly followed Seto out of Joe's bar.

For the second time that night the moon light dances across the pale complexion of the beautiful man. Only this time there were two figures and the sun was asleep. It was still a night for lovers, yet not for the pair. To be called friends was very fragile, and it was a sorrowful bond that made that relationship possible.

REVIEW, A Pleasant thank you, and most welcome….. Right now this is rated T, but it may go up. Enjoy…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Thanks to the writers and staff of Yugioh, I can write this story. **

**Often relationships become redefined overtime, generally for the best. Seto and Joey have traveled so many roads, yet they have always ended up in the same space. Coincidence I think not. The story is a series of flash backs which define the present feeling growing inside their hearts. Just a little OOC and a lot of Mokuba and Serenity which defines and challenges the boys to rethink their lives. I hope you enjoy. Dark so be prepared, but not shocked.**

**Chapter Two: Tomorrow**

Outside the cool air ruffled the blond's hair, instantly blinding his eye sight. Bangs wet from crying fell in his face and he stumbled, not being able to see clearly, nor did he really care. Seto guided Joey to his car and helped him to get into the front seat. Joey was too tired to fight, so he mumbled something under his breath and allowed Seto to have his way with him. To people passing by they could have been two drunken friends making their way home.

"Come on pup. I'll send someone to bring your truck to the mansion later. We don't want to keep Mokuba waiting."

"No limo, so you came looking for me," spoke the blond, his head a little downcast, and his words hollow. "I don't need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself."

"Don't make it a habit of getting lost. I got important things to do." The silence was expected, and it prevailed all the way home.

Mokuba watched his brother and the blond emerge from the car and walk up the long driveway. He wanted desperately to run and hug them both, but Nii-sama would stiffen up and tell him he was not a baby and Joey would most likely fall apart.

To be young men they were still so very narrow and closed minded. "Joey," his resolve shattered, _'To hell with their manly attitudes, I want to be close,'_ Mokuba wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and ushered him into the play room. With his free hand he took Seto's ever present briefcase and gave it to Roland. "Come on Nii-sama the food is getting cold."

"Sorry Mokuba for being such a jerk." Mokuba prepared steak and veggie burgers for the two most important people in his life. Well there was one other, but she couldn't be there with them. On a separate platter he placed pickles-Nii-sama onions-Joey, olives-Nii-Sama, tomatoes-Joey, peanut butter-? Next to the platter in a wicker bead basket Mokuba uncovered toasted sourdough and wheat buns. It was a feast that suited the boy's unusual taste. Let's not forget the homemade ice cream with sprinkles and nuts which Roland made a few hours ago.

"Joey, it's ok. Don't forget I'm used to jerks," his gray orbs slid over to azure orbs and he winked. A smile played on his childish lips. Seto's heart swelled with pride at his brother.

"Joey I have something to show you, I prepared it for our visit," Now Hazel eyes locked in with azure and Joey followed the Kaiba brothers into the living room. Mokuba had turned the oversized room into a camp ground of sorts. Next to the fireplace he had arranged three sleeping futons complete with hidden snacks, and iPod's and hand held gadgets. Large fluffy pillows were thrown everywhere and most of the ornate furniture had been moved to different parts of the room. He even had Roland bring in a small waterfall complete with birds and other animal sounds. Let's not forget the large bear chair which Joey immediately deposited his tired body in.

Seto eyes roved around the room and accidently landed on the depressed blond. His slightly underweight body seemed to have dissolved into the belly of the beast and it unnecessarily frightened Seto _'It's only a chair.'_ He told himself internally. Joey's eyes fluttered open and just for one moment found comfort staring into those azure eyes. The moment was quickly taken away when Seto miscalculated the fluttered eyes and turned quickly to Mokuba. '_I hope he didn't see me watching him.'_

Mokuba puzzled at the quizzed look on Nii-sama face, tugged at his shirt tail. "I thought tonight we shouldn't be alone so this way we can all sleep together, sort of."

Mokuba looked up to Seto and transformed, as if on cue his famous puppy dog face; the droopy eyes were classical. "Nii-sama is it ok? I even made a place for your coffee and laptop, so you don't have to go to your room tonight. I won't stay up late; see I only used the light sprinkles on the ice cream."

Now the pout encircled his thin lips, sure to stop girls and boys hearts from beating in about two years time. Seto nodded and parted his lips, just enough for a wondering tongue to slip inside, and answered, "Yes, its fine, Mokie."

"She always wanted to go camping, Mokuba how did you know?" Joey asked as Seto walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair. Although there was plenty of room in it, he didn't want to infringe on Joey's space. Joey's mind wondered to images of his sister, running through the woods, her long chestnut hair flying in the wind. God she was so innocent and young. He used to take her to the park and they would pretend, or to the beach and swim.

Instead of answering his friend, Mokuba reached behind another chair and pulled out a beautiful flower arrangement. "I made this for Serenity. It's her favorite flowers, blue and red roses. You see the shells and rocks in the bottom under the water, it because she loves the sea and like it she is never ending always flowing through my heart." Now Mokuba's voice cracked. "Is it ok, if I bring it tomorrow and give it to her?"

"Mokuba," Seto understood his brother's intentions. After all this time he was the only one who really had hope, that tomorrow would be the day. Every day Mokuba lived for tomorrow and not a single person could sway his stubborn mind. Everybody but Mokuba understood tomorrow never came.

"Seto, it's ok, really." Joey looked up at Seto, Seto's features held in a tight mask, trying so hard to be strong for the others. Just the tiniest of seconds his mask dropped and Joey could see the brother Mokuba had grown to worship. In that second he needed Seto's courage. He wanted something more 

from Seto, just a touch, for now. His hand moved slowly to the arm of the bear chair and he touched Seto's arm. It wasn't cold but warm and solid. That was enough, he felt better. Now with a little more courage he turned back to Mokuba.

Seto flinched at the touch of Joey's hand on his arm. It was strong, yet soft. His fingers burned into Seto's skin, scaring him forever. _'I want him I always have.' _

"Yes, Mokuba, I think Serenity would love the flowers very much and . . . . . . ."

Joey's hand tightened around Seto's arm, the scar is burning. It was time, Joey was about to fall apart, only this time Seto wasn't sure if he could bring him back. At first he thought it would happen in the bar, but with his brothers help they made it home.

Mokuba's eyes widened at the despair on Joey's face. He started to tremble and looked to Seto for answers. Mokuba was fading too. All the food, the room it was just to keep his mind together. He could see the little boy emerge and he cried out with his thoughts. 'I need you Nii-sama, hold me.'

You know the effect when one child cries all the children follow, well Seto faced all the children in the class room, mirrored in the eyes of Joey and Mokuba.

"I can't do this." Joey eyes rolled up in the back of his head and the tears flowed.

Mokuba dropped the vase frozen with fear as he watched Joey bury his head under his brother's right arm. Uncontrolled his body quivered and Joey pulled Seto down into the large chair.

"Mokuba its ok, come here Mokuba!!" he hollered out his name. "You can make it, come over her," Mokuba tried to focus on his brother's extended arm, but his eyes drifted over to Joey's quivering body.

"Mokuba, come here," Just two steps and Seto pulled him over to the left side of the chair. All three of the boys were intertwined together with Seto cradling them both with all the strength of a Kaiba.

After one hour or so, Seto removed his tear drenched body, chest in particular from the arms of Mokuba and Joey. Two sets of puppy eyes looked up at him for guidance. Maybe Seto could make tomorrow go away and the teens could go back to happy times. Not today, but he did have a few tricks up his sleeve. Mokuba's escape from reality was a good plan and Seto merely enhance it with a few touches of his own.

"Come on puppies. Now it's my turn for surprises." Seto walked the boys out to the limo and without a word they tumbled inside.

Roland drove them over to Seto's private spa. One he never used, well Mokuba didn't remember ever being there. They undressed and walked into the warming waters of the hot tub. Seto showed Joey how to relax against the stones. Drinks prepared by Roland were on little side trays and the boys relished the silence, each caught inside a prison that involved thoughts of the girl.

Mokuba sent prayers to all the saints and angles to wake up his best friend. He felt so responsible for the condition she was in.

Seto wanted the foresight to see into the future. Going forward to prevent more pain was his answer. The past should be forgotten.

The blond just wanted the images of last year to go away. Sometimes he could not eat or sleep; his life was haunted. Joey floated closer to Seto and waited. He needed Seto to tell him what to do. He needed his touch, a word.

The two stopped fighting physically almost a year ago, today. Eventually, conversations move to complete sentences. After six months Mokuba pleaded with Seto to let Joey move into the mansion. It made the monthly visits easily.

So much silence existed between the two boys, but it gave Joey purpose. Well it was Kaiba's way. Just last month after seeing his sister Kaiba insisted he dropped the last name and if he continued to live with the brothers he should call him Seto. Joey felt wanted, and performed unnecessary chores around the mansion to keep his mind off his problems. Seto watched the blond closely; finally assured he was ok he left him alone. Seto often retreated to his room for long periods at night. He closed his heart and mind off from Mokuba and Joey.

Without realizing his need for the brunet, Joey spoke with his eyes and glanced over at Seto again. _'I wonder if he cares or am I really his friend?'_

"Well what are you waiting on; I'm not coming to get you." Seto eyes never left Joey's, as he sent the whispered command. Joey closed the tiny distance between their bodies and smiled.

"Seto," he spoke his name softly.

"I know pup," Seto reached behind his head and handled Joey a cherry coke, with six cherries. Joey reached behind his head and handed Seto a ginger with olives and a twist. Seto smiles and took the cherries out of Joey's drink. Joey closed his eyes and opens his mouth. '_Why did I do that,_' the boy waited, although he knew what would happen.

Seto fed him the olive and the twist. He watched as Joey's tongue pulled it off the tooth pick. Seto afraid to touch his head in the bar reached out and pulled the blond against his shoulder. The warm water and Seto's strong shoulder calmed his spirit.

Once again the moon light followed the dark beauty and he gathered up his two puppies. Watching them both in the limo as Roland escorted them the short distance back to the house. Seto carried Mokuba inside and placed him in the futon nearest to the dying warmth from the fireplace.

As Joey watched the interaction between the two brothers, the loneness started to settle inside his heart. He wasn't ready to sleep. Sleep would only bring nightmares.

Seto settled his lean body in the bear chair and sighed. '_One down and one to go', _he glanced at Joey while adjusting the covering over his legsSeto lifted the blanket and motioned with his eyes for the blond to come and share his space. The silence prevailed.

'I don't want to dream, not tonight,' Joey's hazel eyes fluttered closed lost in the image of the two brothers. The knots twisted in his chest and slowly as if gravity willed it to be, he settled his glaze on Seto. Joey understood the command and he obeyed. In four long and lazily strides he was setting in the chair with Seto.

'_I'm so afraid, will he push me away? I want to be touched.' _The blanket was warm, but just a hair's breath away, Joey could almost feel the comfort Seto's body would offer. He could see the gold highlights in Seto's hair that made it glow. _'I'm not afraid. Well we haven't fought in a long time.' _One inch and his shoulder touched the forbidden chest of Seto Kaiba.

'_Shit, he's _so soft. He's just hurting and needs a friend, that's all I am to him.' Seto adjusted the blond deeper into a friendship embrace and it caused Joey to shiver.

'_I knew he would feel like this, I knew it.'_

"Seto" Joey sighed.

"Don't Pup, I know."

"Thank you Seto, I need a friend tonight."

Seto flinched at the words, but held the boy close. He used the blanket to cover their relax bodies and eventually they drifted to sleep. Well Seto slept but Joey just dreamed. It was the same, dream over and over and it always ended in death.

Tomorrow was the day; tomorrow Joey had to make the decision to cut off Serenity's life support machine. The teenage girl was the victim of a teen suicide and she had survived, only to spend a year on life support. But the condition of her brain and declining strength in her limbs had not improved. The doctors said she was officially brain dead.

**Oooooo**

Review it makes writing a challenge we all love to take…

**This chapter is for you Journey Maker, who is a constant source of inspiration even in her silence. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thumbs up and rights reserved to the writer, author, and creators of Yugioh.**

**Oooooo**

**Chapter Three: Forever one**

**One year ago **

"Seto is it true, you found Serenity. You found my sister?!" Joey was jumping up and down in class he had just received a phone call from Seto. Mokuba was waiting outside the school gates with a limo to drive Joey to the airport. Seto was waiting at the airport for his private jet to touchdown. There were many details he failed to mention, like the fact Serenity was sick and a transport was also waiting at the terminal.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Spoke Mokuba. He noticed the blond had gotten very quite the closer they got to the airport. "One minute ago you wouldn't be still, now I can't get a smile or word out of your mouth."

Eyes filled with excitement closed to narrow slits. A frown crossed his brow and Joey slipped into self-doubt. "Mokuba what if she doesn't want to see me? After mom died I lost contact with my sister. Damn. . . Mokuba I left her all alone. What if she hates me?"

"Joey you are her big brother, it wouldn't matter what Seto did, I'll always love him. I can't imagine my life without him. I know she feels the same way too."

"I hope you're right. . ."

The limo pulled directly out on to the air-strip along with a medical transport. "Mokuba what's going on?" Seto's greeting of the pair was cold and impersonal. The only reason he initiated the search for Serenity was at the insistent hounding from Mokuba. _'Mokuba what new project will you pick up after this is over? My good brother always wants to help strays_. 'Seto smiled at the thought, but this was a bit more than he had bargained.

The three boys waited patiently and eventually Serenity was lowered down from the plane and a medical team rushed to her side. Joey followed at a safe distance and watched as the medical team applied a breathing mask over her face. It appeared she had fainted on the flight and Seto did not want to take any chances.

"Serenity . . ."Joey whispered. It has been almost two years since their mom had taken Serenity away in the middle of the night. He still did not understand why. "Mokuba, she's so pale and thin," Joey spoke. Mokuba took his hand and guided the blond to the medical transport and Joey climbed in.

"We'll meet you at the hospital Joey." Mokuba didn't have a fear. All the feelings he felt for his best friend Serenity can flooding back to him at the sight of her lovely face. The two had been friends for almost one year. "Joey Serenity is very strong, don't worry."

Joey rode in the transport and held Serenity's hand all the way. After a few hours the test showed she was just exhausted and paranoid. In less than a week Serenity was released in the care of Seto who already had custody of a minor his brother, besides, Seto paid all the officials to make it happen. Joey would have custody of his sister as long as he graduated this year and got a job.

Serenity was out of the hospital, living in a two bedroom apartment with her brother, and attending school. She managed to make a few friends and even had a sleepover last week. Mokuba was her best friend and she would often be found sitting alone or waiting for him outside the school grounds by an old willow tree. Mokuba touched her heart, he never asked questions but he always had answers.

So why was the girl, with overwhelming sadness in her eyes so depressed? Didn't anyone notice she would wear the same dress every day? She never combed her hair; it was always a tangled mass. Serenity never smiled, accept in the presence of Mokuba and she continued to lose weight.

Now a week later, Serenity and Joey were sitting by the pool at Kaiba's mansion, enjoying a quiet afternoon alone. It would be their last time together for a long time. She had been very quiet and Joey asks Mokuba if they could spend a little time together by the pool at his mansion and talk. Sometimes she would disappear from the apartment and it worried him.

"Joey, really I'm okay, it's just I haven't been with mom for so long, I have forgotten what it means to have friends. Now I have you and Mokuba. That's enough." She smiled but the lines were forced.

"Serenity, I'm sorry I wasn't there when Mom died and I'm sorry it took so long to find ya. What kind of brother am I?!" Tears formed in his eyes and continued down his cheeks. Serenity pulled a little bottle out of her pocket and caught his tears in a glass tube.

"Joey, tears are from God. Did you know when a good person dies the entire heavens shed their tears of joy and welcome them to heaven? So tears are very precious. Who are these tears for, Joey?" she was so serious it scared Joey. The sadness in her voice sent chills up his spine.

"They are for you," Joey whispered. Serenity flinched at his words and covered up her thoughts with a weak smile. She took the tube and walked away. "Thanks big brother, because I will need a lot of tears if I am ever going to see mom again."

"What do you mean, see Mom, she's dead Serenity and we have a long life ahead of us." His voice quivered. He pulled her back gently and turned the girl around to face him. "I love you, sis. Talk to me, please. Make me understand."

"Joey, when Daddy died the storm at the funeral was so heavy and I remember the flashes of lightening across my face. For days afterward I couldn't get the images out of my mind. Mom said God cried when good people died. The sun shone brightly on the day Mommy was buried. I tried to cry, but my soul was dry. For three days I tried to cry, but the sun only burned my face each day with its passing. No one cried for mommy. Is she a bad person? Am I a bad daughter, because I'm happy I don't have to live my life with her anymore?"

Joey was not prepared for the words his sister spoke; he could only stare at the reflection of pain he could see in her eyes. Eyes so like his own unable to hide true feelings.

"Serenity you are my baby sister, I think you are my little angle," he touched her face and pulled the girl closer kissing the top of her head.

"I don't deserve you big brother, but I am so glad you love me so much." Later that evening she would see Mokuba and tell him everything that was in her heart.

Almost a week passed and Serenity appeared to come out of her depression. The late nights sneaking out stopped and Mokuba always had a silly look on his face when ever Serenity was in the restaurant.

Joey with the help of Mokuba was hired at a local restaurant as a waiter. Sometimes he worked late hours but he supported is sister and that was all that mattered. Mokuba ate out quite a bit, enjoying the company of his friend. Sometimes they texted each other all night, falling asleep with their cell phones next to them on the floor, they needed each other.

Seto was not having a good day; aside from investors trying to steal his fortune Mokuba's grades were not perfect. Seto headed to the source of his problems, Joey. He cornered the blond in the back of the diner and they were almost coming to blows when Serenity and Mokuba walked in. Serenity screamed and fell back in Mokuba's arms. She had trouble breathing and started to grab at Mokuba's shirt speaking strange words and crying.

Joey and Seto stopped at the sound of her voice and ran to her side, but Mokuba would not let her go and she held fast to his shirt. Almost in pain she curled up into a small ball and buried her face under the small boy's arm.

"Mokuba please, don't let him hurt me, please no more, I can't." Mokuba pulled the frightened girl against his chest and with his eyes dared them to come closer. Seto flinched at the incoherent babbling, but left his brother alone. It would not do anyone any good to try and take the girl from him. Mokuba eyes were cold black and the emotion of hate crossed his brow.

Joey's arm reached out, but his body froze at the sight of his sister's moans. Mokuba was here source of comfort and it hurt.

"Don't come any closer," hissed the boy. Mokuba brushed the hair from her forehead and realized she was slightly flushed and still shaking. "Stop it, both of you. All you do is fight. Can't you see it is killing her?"

Mokuba was a cobra ready to strike. "Why don't you grow up, leave us alone and mind your own business. Serenity and I are best friends and we will always belong to each other, so don't try to understand it or control us!"

"Mokuba, I won't let your brother talk to me that way," Joey felt fear pull at his heart. Serenity wouldn't stop shaking and he wanted to know why.

"Stay out of this Joey; this is between Mokuba and me."

"Like hell!" Joey yelled. _'Why did that Kaiba mess with my mind?! For a moment when Seto offered to search for her, I softened up and entertained the idea that we could be friends. That lasted about two weeks . . . It was a fact we hate each other. But was this bond between the younger siblings, what was their relationship? Maybe that is what's bothering Kaiba the most, not knowing.'_

"No you are so wrong, Nii-sama. You have to much hate in your heart." Mokuba motioned for Joey to help him lift Serenity up, she was quiet. "Everything is going to be ok, Serenity."

Seto was pissed, "Mokuba I will not have your grades suffer, nor have you disrespect me. Starting next week you will be in another school."Seto turned and walked out of the restaurant. "This isn't over Mokuba; I'll see you at home."

"It's over Seto, its past over." Mokuba lay Serenity down on a bed Joey used for overnights when he worked a graveyard shift.

"Mokuba I don't understand, what she is taking about." Joey glanced at his sister. She appeared to calm down when Mokuba was close.

"So are you going to send her away too?" Mokuba pulled a chair next to the bed and held his friends hand while she rested.

"Mokuba, I just got my sister back, she's all I have." Joey pleaded with his eyes to be let in. "Just help me to understand."

This was the last time the two families would fight over the relationship between the teens.

Seto cut off all Mokuba's credit cards, and took away his cell phone. Roland took the boy to his new school and picked him up at the end of the day. Ryou found out where the school was and had a friend deliver a message from Serenity to the boy. Seto's guard intercepted the letter, but Roland gave it to Mokuba instead of Seto. This was wrong the attitude Seto had taken with the kids.

Serenity stopped talking and started to lose weight again. Joey caved and went to see Seto at his office.

"Man, why can't Mokuba visit my sis?" Joey was losing his temper.

"Until his grades improve and he understands his place, I will decide who my brother's associates are," Seto was pissed. _'Damn mutt, I will not have my brother hanging out with him and his sick sister, It will only damage his image,' thought Seto._

'_Jerk-face, he thinks I'm a fool, thinks his brother is to good for my sis,' thought Joey. I'm doing this for you Serenity.'_

"_Seto my sister needs to see Mokuba,"_ Joey walked up and stood in Seto's space, inches from his chest. '_Why was he so damn large,' "_It's me you hate, so just get over it man." Joey poked Seto's chest and for whatever reason, lack of coffee, stock market: Seto blew it.

"Don't touch me, slime ball." Seto pushed the boy down and he landed on his ass.

Joey pissed jumped up only swing at his nemeses and landed with his hand wrapped around Seto's arm in a bone crunching lock.

Mokuba on his way to his brother's office to confront Seto about the letters the guards were hiding from him, walked into the office and the fight.

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama let him go, you're going to break his arm," Mokuba pleaded with his madden brother.

"You're sick Seto," Joey rubbed his arm and backed away for Kaiba. "Mokuba I'm so sorry, Serenity won't talk to me anymore. I can't live like this. I found this letter in the trash, it was address to you."

"Get out, get out before I have the guards send you to jail," howled Seto.

Joey backed out of the office and building. He had a light of hope in his eyes. _'Serenity I gave Mokuba_ _the letter, please I hope it is not too late_.' Joey sent a silent prayer to God.

"Why do you have so much hate for them?" Mokuba unfolded the letter and read it.

'**Mokuba I feel like the air has been taken from my lungs. I can't breathe. I miss you so much. You remember those birthday balloons people get and the air slowly leaves the balloon. That's how I feel, Mokuba. Soon the air will completely go. What will I do without you? Maybe it is true and we shouldn't be together, because I think if you wanted to see me you would. No, I didn't mean to say that, I'm sorry. Mokuba when I die do you think I will go to heaven? '**

Mokuba cried and crumbled the paper in a ball. He felt the same way.

"Your tutor is waiting in the conference room. I believe you have a test to retake tomorrow and that should straighten out the last of your grades." Seto walked over to a private walk in closet and changed his shirt. He left Mokuba crying in his office. "I will see you tonight at home." This was the last conversation Seto would have with his brother for a long time.

One week later Mokuba and Serenity didn't come home.

"Joey where is he?" Seto stormed into the restaurant pissed again, "Mokuba wasn't at school all day. He tricked the guards and I can't find him."

"Good for him, so he finally got away from the chain around his neck." Joey smirked. The blond continued to dry the dishes he'd just washed and waited for his sister to give him a call. '_Serenity where are you? All I ask is that you call me daily when you get home. The call was two hours late. I'll be damned if I tell that jerk anything.'_

"Joey," Ryou was out of breath as he ran into the diner. "I didn't want to mess with you, but I can't find Serenity. We were supposed to meet after school, but she never came and nobody has seen her all day. Joey I know she was planning something, but she wasn't talking anymore."

"Damn," Seto flipped his cell phone, "Hello, have you found him?"

"No Kaiba-sama, he was last seen with Serenity at the pool. I'm checking the estate." The phone line was to quiet. "Seto someone broke into your private collection of samurai blades!"

Seto glanced over at Joey and felt his stomach turn.

"Seto I think you need to get home right away," his voiced whispered the last words.

Joey ran out of the dinner and started to sprint down the street. '_Serenity what have you done,' he prayed the kids were just sneaking around.' Serenity where are you?'_

"Get in, we will find them together," Seto's voice was calm, it was clear Joey was not playing games with him. The possibility they had run away together was clear.

They were found on the Kaiba estate in a guest house at the south end of the property about a mile away from the pool house. Serenity lay in Mokuba's arms clutching a small piece of paper. The letter was addressed to big brother. The two appeared to be resting peaceful ly as if they had fallen asleep together after watching a good movie or playing endless games of duel monsters. On a closer inspection you could see the blood which has dried around the slender wrist of the tiny teenage girl. The boy held her hands in his own and managed to arrange them over his heart. Mokuba hair was tied back in a pony-tail and twisted into a high knot above his head, held in place with a white leather sash. He was dressed in a white kimono and the girl wore red kimono as well. The boy's kimono fell open and you could see the bindings around his waist stained with blood. A small knife or sword, used in ancient times for this act was found at his feet.

To the right of the couple a traditional tea setting cast a ghostly picture on the scene. Two tea bowls side by side were placed on a small mat in the center of the room. A small container complete with tea leaves completed the sad picture. Another set of kimonos one smaller than the other was placed neatly by the tea setting. A small flower arrangement, jasmine and cherry blooms compliments the kimonos and scented the room. It was the custom to redress the couple for the afterlife and offer them tea to calm their spirits. Incense burned in the arms of a little Buddha; it was his job to watch over the young couple.

Ooooooo

All reference to this death ceremony is fictional. It is true lovers will commit suicide, but the ceremony is very beautiful and very sad. There are no words for the emotions, suicide or the attempt of taking one's life brings to the party left or the persons involved.

Please review,


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well I adore Yugioh and I adore the writer and author, thanks for such brilliant work of which I own nothing. Hey, it's cool.

Wow, mixed reviews, but well received. Thanks so much. It's a bit dark but interesting so I will continue in a steadying roll to complete this story. It's a little hard to write but it stretches my skill, so I will try to convey this message of emotions. Let me know how I am doing.

It is the night before Kaiba, Joey, Mokuba go to the hospital and see Serenity, maybe for the last time. It is a night filled with much stress, and emotions for all. Set back and enjoy.

Strong language, so be prepared.

**Oooooo**

Chapter four: Revelations

**Oooooo**

A very soft whimper floated over the stillness in the room, and woke Kaiba. He reached out and the realization his hand touched only air briefly unnerved him. Earlier Joey had comfortably fallen asleep in his arms, but Seto removed him and placed the blond in his camping futon that Mokuba made. It was a campout of sorts, little Kaiba's way of bring the boys together. However it would have been embarrassing to wake up in such a compromising position for the both of them, well for Joey anyway. Seto did not mind, or all least he thought he did not mind. His thoughts concerning the boy were becoming confounding and he hated it.

Seto watched the blond's face through blue eyes that narrowed into slits; he hoped his worst fears were not reality. Joey's eyelids danced in rapid motion an indication of deep dream sleep, most likely a nightmare. He bit down on his lower lip and the tiniest drop of blood seeped down his swollen mouth as he fought to hold back a scream. That did not stop the screams erupting in his head. 'Serenity!!' He wailed internally.

'_I wonder if it is the_ _same dream. No it's a nightmare_,' thought Seto. '_Can I help him? Or will my presence make it worst? I know what it feels like to be in that hell you've created in your mind only to realize you cannot get out, at least until it is all over. You are so helpless it drags you deeper down into a dark void and no one can help you. Even if they wake you up every nerve in your body is on red alert. For the seconds that come after waking you will not trust your emotions, gods forbid if anyone is in the room with you. They suddenly look like intruders or worse, instigators. Nightmares are not to be toyed with because they exist on all levels. You look around for the residue of shadows that held you in the dark and now the light becomes dark and you see the shadows everywhere. Next you close your eyes, but you can't see anyway, so what the hell; dark becomes your friend, but only for a moment, because if you go to sleep again you just might continue falling faster into that pit of despair you just left. Yes I've lived with nightmares all my life.'_

Seto watched the boy closely from his perch on the big bear chair. Unlike Mokuba and Joey who slept in futons on the floor, Seto chose to sleep in the chair; '_Hell it smells just like the boy_,' he was comfortable. He removed the blanket from his lap and quietly walked over to the boy and leaned over his restless form.

Now Joey started to sway, his head moved irately from side to side_. 'Dangerous, he's lost and in so much stress.'_ Soft moans tear from the blooded lips of the boy and pierce the blue-eyed boy's heart. He resisted the desire to shake the hazel –eyed boy senseless. _'Do I have the right to touch him so intimat_ely?' Seto reached out to stroke the top of his head, and his hand stopped in mid-air. His fingers curled into a tight ball as he slowly drew his hand back. Doubt clouded his thoughts. Joey's moans grew in volume, waking the smaller Kaiba up.

"Nii-sama, is he going to be alright? I think you should wake him up. It's the nightmare, isn't it?" He wiped the sleep from his eyes and eased out of his futon only to sit next to the frighten boy. Joey continued to moan and bite at his lip.

"Nii-sama, he's hurting, please do something." Mokuba reached out to shake the boy, but Seto's hand stayed his and Seto touched Joey's brow. Warm sweat covered Seto's palm and he gasp at the sensation. Fingers now moist from the touch ghosted over his temple and Joey is quiet.

"Puppy, puppy, wake up," Seto leaned in closer and whispered, his warm breath tickled Joey's ear. He relaxed and slowly came out of his nightmare.

"Baby, come home." Fingers caressed the baby hairs on the back of Joey's neck and slid upward through his hair. Seto cradled his head with his other hand and lifted Joey's body upward, just a little above the cover. His moaning stopped and he allowed a small scream to escape. Cries followed and sobs continue to rack his tired body as the realization that he was awake worked its way into his conscious mind. Seto muffled these primitive demonstrations of pain by burying Joey's head deep within his chest.

Mokuba still on page one of this episode is miffed that his brother called the blond 'baby'. '_I know they are not fighting, but I have never seen Nii-sama so gentle with anyone before. I wonder if he even knows he cares. Seto and Joey together would really be cool in my eyes, but that could never be, there is just too much anger between them. It was only Serenity that kept them together in the same house for so long.'_

Disorientated, confused, but mostly frightened, Joey lifted his head from the warmth of a firm chest, well it felt like a chest. '_Why am I laying on a chest and whose is it?' _He pushed away and slowly raised his head up and next his eyes open only to tangle with the deep blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. For a moment time stood still, his heart fluttered and he wanted to understand why. Joey wiped his eyes and pulled the blanket up to his chest, and locked his knees underneath his chin. His arms encircled his legs tightly while he tried to stem the embarrassing blush on his cheeks. _'What is this I am feeling? Whatever it is I want it to fucking go away.'_

His eyes roved over to the smaller Kaiba and the pity in Mokuba's eyes really pissed Joey off. He quickly gathered up the blanket and attempted to leave. '_Look at them all sad for poor Joey. Can't sleep at night, needs a hug from Seto Kaiba; I hate this. I can feel them staring at the poor lost soul. Damn them. I've had enough. Nobody understands how I feel. I'm just like a pile of dried dog shit that the flies pass over.' _He used the blanket to hide the trembling in his legs and stood up with downcast eyes.

"Joey, I mean it's not good to keep everything inside," Mokuba's pleas went unanswered.

'_Look at him so calm, cool, I hate this, they both make me sick, and I gotta go, before I lose my damn mind.'_ Joey still in the aftermath of his nightmare could not get the visions out of his mind, even with his eyes open. His legs were shaky, but he continued to walk out of the room. '_I don't need them. Shit, just a few more steps and I will be out of this depressing house.'_

"Seto, stop him! Joey if you talk about dreams and nightmares it will help." Mokuba realized+ his mistake too late. Seto told him never to bring up the dreams or nightmares.

Joey swung around, and a flash of rage entered his eyes, all of it aimed at Seto.

"Seto, how could you tell him?! Damn you!!" the shakes intensified, and stopped the blond dead in his tracks. His hazel eyes deepened to dark brown with specks of black around the iris. The blanket wrapped around his trembling legs fell to the ground and he was, to put it bluntly, horrified. '_Ass, he always had a way of hurting me, stripping me inside and out, and even in this so called truce of over a year nothing had changed. Maybe the degree, but Seto always got the last word. I hate him.'_

Joey functioning on adrenaline mixed with raw nerves, glared at Seto. He ached all over '_It's not like it was a big secret, but Seto had witness his nightmares before, well a few sleepless nights, but he never touched him or actually been in the room with him. They just talked about him not sleeping and crap. You know boy stuff. Well I thought it was something between us, not to be shared. Well it's not like I told him to keep it quiet, but shit.' _He lashed out at the first person, which happen to be Mokuba. Well on second thought Mokuba asked the question.

"What is it Mokuba? You want Seto to tell me a bedtime story?! You think big brother can make the hurt go away?! I don't think Seto has enough money? And I don't want your pity." Joey's icy glare dared Seto to say a word.

Seto's forced relaxing now looked strained. Tiny lines appeared on his forehead and the dark circles from lack of sleep intensified around his eyes. _'Nobody fucks with Mokuba, nobody.'_

"Joey it's not like that, we are your friends and talking about things always makes it a little better."Mokuba pleaded with his eyes and moved a little closer to Seto.

Seto just glanced at the boy and turned away. _'I know this is going to get really nasty.' _He thought. _'Maybe it's time. I've had about all I can take tippy-toeing around him.'_

"Ok Mokuba, I will ask Seto if he wants to make it better. It's so easy, you're here with your big brother and Serenity is not. So Seto want to trade places with me?" A shrill laughter erupted from Joey's mouth.

"Joey, don't do this." Seto whispered. "Don't hurt Mokuba because you think I screwed you over."

"Why not Seto, I'm so sick of this shit, walking around and smiling as though everything is fine. You want to know how I really feel, do you?!"

"It's ok, Nii-sama," Mokuba's lip quivered. He had never seen Joey so hysterical.

"What in the heaven's name can you do Mokuba but give me advice and platitudes. I want my sister back. She was hurting so much and I wasn't there for her. She . . . she didn't trust me enough to help her and now I have to make the decision to end her life or let her continue as a vegetable with mush for a brain if she wakes up." Tears gathered in his eyes as the hated words continued to flow.

"The nightmare that plays over and over in my head it that damn picture of you and my sister in that house. She's in your arms and I want to piss. Did Seto tell you the photographs plastered the picture all over the news and TV stations across the county?!" Now Joey was screaming and the tears flowed in time with the heated words. It was too late to take anything back.

"Nii-sama, what is he talking about?" Mokuba was shocked.

"Oh a little something you left out, Seto-baby. Didn't tell little Mokuba the whole story. You were still in the hospital and Seto paid a cool million to explain the attempted suicide was some kind of sick joke. He even had holograms to show how it was done. Yeah Mokuba, Seto turned my sister's little suicide attempt with you into a game, just to protect your name. You see everyone thinks she's visiting friends." Joey's laughter became hysterical as he advanced on Seto.

"Well, since no one pays much attention to a shy withdrawn teen it didn't take much for her to be missed or what's the saying , out of sight out of mind; right Seto. But you Mokuba, everyone thought you were just away. So your perfect little world is intact and mine is fucked."

"Seto is this true, how could you do this to Joey and Serenity?! She deserves more than this." Mokuba turned on Seto.

"So whose business is it that she is in the hospital? What purpose would it serve?" Seto tried to reason with Mokuba.

"Shut up, Seto. Don't say another word. You might regret it." Mokuba lips were tight.

"Forget it Mokuba, I've gotten over that, it's not the source of my nightmares. I want to know, why you and not me? Did you cut her wrist, did she cut your gut. So what happened?"

"That's enough Joey," now Seto met Joey face to face; it was just like old times.

"Seto stop don't fight please." Even with the cool water flowing from the fountain the temperature in the room was hot.

"Yeah, Seto bring it on," Tears flowed down Joey's cheeks he was so hurt. His heart burst inside his chest and he really did not know if he wanted to fight or just crawl inside a hole.

Seto sighed, 'W_hat am I thinking; this is a coward's way out. Why do I let him get under my skin? Even_ _now I feel his anger, but I also know he needs me.' _

"Mokuba, he's right. If I had to live this all over again I couldn't change this. I'd want you here by my side. It doesn't make me evil to be glad you survived."

"Nii-sama, you can't mean for Serenity to be in the hospital." Mokuba's eyes misted over and sadness overwhelmed his sprit.

Seto simply nodded his head in Joey direction. "Joey I've never lied to you how I feel; I will not lie to you now."

"Yeah I know Seto. You piss me off at every turn." Seto could see the words were wrenched out of his soul. "Why won't you cry for me? I don't know what you want from me, anymore, Seto!!"

"Just tell me Mokuba; I want to know, why I couldn't help her and she choose you to end it all. I don't want to know about God's will. My sister is pure and good of heart. She . . . Is my angel and you are no better so why is she lying in a bed dying and you are fucking here answer me. Yeah bad things happened to her, I read the letter, but she is not evil. It's so unfair." Joey fell to his knees in front of Seto. "So unfair."

This time he clawed at his eyes, trying to make the picture go away, but it wouldn't. Mokuba joined him on the floor and pulled Joey's hands away from his face. He kissed them and cried with his friend. "Joey I'm so sorry. I never wanted your hate. I can't tell you what you desire. It's for your sister to speak. I can't betray her."

Mokuba kissed Joey's cheek; it was so very warm and his entire face felt feverish. He brushed his cheek with his small hands as if to comfort him and glazed into his eyes. "Joey, you still don't understand."

Mokuba smiled and stood up taking Joey's hand and he placed it in Seto's; almost binding them together. "Please just listen, both of you." Mokuba pointed to the big bear chair and Seto walked over to it along with a reluctant blond boy. Mokuba waited for them to sit and Joey actually leaned back against the back of the chair where the barest of skin touched Seto's arm. '_I can't stand to be close to him but I need him to touch me and I need to be touched my him._' Joey quivered inside. His emotions were spent.

'_Damn it Mokuba what are you thinking, his hand is so soft and his heart is so precious to me. How can I stop it from breaking?' _Seto was not even conscious he had stroked Joey's neck and his fingers ghosted over the nape.

"Even after all this time you guys just don't understand. After a year of waiting you don't get it. I will never be separated from her. She is not dying Joey, she is alive. If it was different, Seto you might as well grieve for me too, because I don't think I can live without Serenity."

"Mokuba. . ."

"No, it's not what you think. If her eyes closed forever I would feel it in my heart, but it is life not death we share. What we did was not very smart, but it was all we had. Joey, she hasn't rested for a long time. It's just taking her a little bit longer to wake up. Every day my heart beats stronger and I know it because she is closer to me. Now I smile because I feel warmth in her touch. Serenity will wake up Joey, don't listen to some white coat, I know and love her. Joey it's not a brother or sister love; it's not a lover's love; it's not a friendship love; it just is and it is forever. One year ago you guys drove us apart because you didn't understand. Now today, you still will not listen."

Joey, moved by the words of the younger Kaiba did not know what to say. Everything was a freakin mess.

"Joey there is only one thing you can do and that is trust in us." Mokuba whispered the last words hoping he had finally reached the boy.

It was a long night in the Kaiba mansion as the sun broke through the window. Joey closed his eyes and felt the warmth brush over his skin. The phone ringing interrupted the silence and everyone looked at each other, wondering who would be calling on Seto's private line so early in the morning.

Thanks and please review, it's important. Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Well I adore Yugioh and I adore the writers and authors, thanks for such brilliant work of which I own nothing. Hey, it's cool. _Just don't ever drop the net._

_Well, Seto and Joey travel down roads that are separate, yet together, both in denial, and both in pain. It's the fragile threads of their siblings that bind them together. Will it be enough?_

_**Oooooo**_

_**Chapter five: Need**_

Seto picked up the small cell phone and tightened the blanket around his waist as he briskly walked out into the hall. The conversation was short, "Come to the hospital, there has been a slight change in Serenity's condition." It was a message from the attending doctor.

"Get dressed." Seto spoke hoarsely to Mokuba and Joey. He moved from the living quarters to the kitchen already the sleepy blue eye youth was already preparing the coffee maker and next stop would be a quick shower.

Joey ran behind Seto and tugged at his shoulder spinning the CEO around as he put the filter in the coffee maker. "Was that the hospital?! Say something, man!" Joey wanted an answer.

The blond's touch was warm and burned into Kaiba's shoulder. "Yes, to the first question. And I don't have anything to say, except the doctors said we need to get to the hospital as quickly as we possibly can." Weary and filled with lost hope Seto sighed and pulled out of Joey's grip. 'I'm so tired of all of this madness, I wish it would just end today, yeah I'm a heartless bastard, but its how I feel.' Seto thought. He eyes conveyed a different thought as he still felt the after affects of the boy's touch.

Joey still unable to move just watched Seto's retreating back as he ascended the stair steps to go and take a two minute shower. He could feel Joey's eyes on his back.

"Joey, Joey." The boy sighed. The other had not moved, all look of defiance disappeared, only insecurity remained as a readable emotion across his hazel eyes. Joey could not move his legs. Quickly Seto walked back down the stairs and grabbed the blond by the arm and dragged him upstairs to his private shower. 'Will this dependence ever end, I mean I want him near, but I can't stand this state he's in. I'm helpless as I watch him fall apart.' Seto thoughts made him feel old.

Once in the CEO's room, Seto watched his eyes for any sign of life of recognition. Joey was in a state of shock and most likely would not remember the next few moments. Without a second thought, Seto slipped the T-shirt over Joey's narrow chest. He thought about his next move, but decided to pull Joey into the bathroom first. He turned on the shower and adjusted the double pulsating heads to a cool temperature_. _Well cold for his puppy. His eyes roamed over the half naked body of his friend._ 'Ok should I just pull him in with his bottoms on? Well it's not like I _

_don't know what he looks like . . . . I'm not going to molest him, I don't think so.' _Two minutes passed by. Silently Seto cried, '_I want you, can you ever forgive me for this hell I've made of our lives?' _

Later that night after a third shower, Seto's tears would mix with the blood from his lips. He cried, if only for a moment but he cried. No one would ever know, his head against the shower wall, but he cried.

"Joey, can you hear me, we have got to go." Seto whispered in his ear. The only response was a moan.

"Nii-sama, Nii-sama, I'll meet you down stairs, Ok." Mokuba cracked the door just a fraction and hurried to finish getting dressed.

Seto eased Joey pants down over his lean hips and pushed him under the cool spray. Quickly he followed and started to wash down his body and Joey's next.

"I can handle it now," whispered the boy. His hand covered Seto's as he started to wash his chest. Seto eased his hand from under the sponge and turned back to the task of rinsing his own skin. _'Somehow it was comfortable sharing the shower with the boy; it was right,' _Seto washed his hair quickly and left Joey alone to finish in private. Seto dressed and laid out fresh clothes for the sullen teen, hoping he would make it downstairs. Well just to insure that he did, Seto waited outside his bedroom door.

Five minutes later Joey was dressed and smelling like fresh herbal shampoo. Seto breathed in the scent and pulled the boy down the steps into the waiting limo. _'Somehow the scent of my shampoo suits him well.' _Seto mused_. _

Joey eased into the seat next to the CEO and smiled at Mokuba's lost in a bowl of Captain Crunch. '_I always sit next to him . . . closer today . . . he doesn't mind. Seto's shower . . . . His hand prepared to wash my body; his shampoo all over my scalp. Why do I push him away?' _Joey ran his finger through his hair, lost in conflicting emotions. But he moved closer almost brushing his leg against Seto. Seto just reached for the boys hand and held it, daring any one to object. He never looked at the boy.

Mokuba picked over the hastily breakfast prepared by Roland, except for the cereal, loaded with sugar. He finished it as they pulled up into the private parking lot of the hospital. One, two, three, floors up, down the hall and they were at the nurses' station waiting for the doctor.

"There you are Kaiba-Sama and Wheeler-sama, I'm sorry if I alarmed you, but you did say to report any changes. Come to my office I want you to see this chart." Doctor Chang spoke with the ease of so many doctors, difficult to read.

"Nii-sama, can I just go to Serenity's room? I don't need to hear reports." Mokuba eyes danced with mischief. The doctor nodded his agreement and escorted Seto and Joey to a small office down the hall.

Joey did not have time to think as they walked pass the room that Mokuba walked into without hesitation. '_How can he be so cool? I wish I had some of his strength and confidence. I need Seto to undress me for a shower. How can I be of any strength to my sister? This morning I couldn't move my legs. I'm so pathetic.' _Joey thought.

"Here sit down boys, and look at this graph. You see these lines, they represent brain activity. This is a sleep mode and this is non- sleep or waking mode. If you look closely you can see high peaks in the waking mode." The doctor pointed with his fingers to the graph he had hung on the wall to show the boys Serenity's brain activity. "This was charted last night or in the early morning hours," doctor Chang smiled.

"But what are you saying doc," Joey spoke. Unconsciously he stood next to Seto, and leaned against the chair. He made contact with the boy's long leg, his own trembling at the tense words.

"Well Wheeler, your sister woke up!" the doctor's excitement was not contagious.

Seto stiffed at the words and turned to Joey, locking him in a tense stare. The slight contact from their pants legs broken. 'He needs me to hold him,' Seto silently spoke, his mind agitated with the feeling Joey was going through. The boy conveyed so much just in a gaze or touch.

"You must be mistaken, maybe there was a malfunction in the equipment," demanded Seto. _'We have to be sure; Joey could have a nervous breakdown any moment. He did not need false hope. The boy would not survive an attack on his mind and heart. A heart I want to make my own, but not at the_ _expense of losing Joey's soul.' _Spoke the other boy's logical mind.

"Last night you told Joey to cut off the life support and end his suffering." The hard edge returned to Seto's voice. The heartless ice bastard was back.

Joey fully awake, created distance between himself and Seto, not understanding why he would say such hateful words, yet reading a truth he didn't want to face. This was the voice of the boy he had fallen hopelessly in love with. 'I hate the cruelty that makes you so real.' He thought. "Seto, what are you saying, you don't want my sister to wake up?" Strain and hurt in his voice Joey's hazel eyes misted over. 'Why does he hurt me so just when I believe he cares? Last night he comforted me with his strong presence and warm body. In the shower I would have allowed him to touch every inch of my body; if only he had tried. I'm a mess.' Joey trembled at the impossible thoughts running through his head. "It's true isn't it Seto, it's what you always wanted, plus you never believed she would. Is it to keep her from Mokuba?" The boy cried out. He could not help it every time Seto spoke the words simply hurt. "That's why you've paid for 

all this equipment, guilt and control, right money-bags." It only took Joey two minutes to go from phase one of psychotic behavior to phase three, full blown paranoia.

"Joey," whispered Seto, "You've got it all wrong, baby."

Joey flinched at the endearment and tried to bring his emotions under control, but the action caused too much effort. He did manage not to cry.

Doctor Chang had been with the two from the beginning and this was not the first confrontation he had witnessed between the boys, so he waited, it was akin to fear. The last time the boys fought Joey needed a sedative. Round two, Seto was up.

"Doctor Chang what are the chances Serenity will wake up again?" Seto's voice softened only to calm the pulse racing through Joey's veins. Seto watched as the veins on his neck stood out blue as the ocean and beat wildly across his collarbone. One false move and something was sure to pop.

"Well that's why I called I believe she is just sleeping now and not unconscious," now the doctor whispered.

"I don't believe this, I just can't, Seto." Joey whined, but before he could speak a succession of knocks interrupted his next words.

"Doctor you have to come, it's the Wheeler patient." A nurse out of breath led the way back down the hall.

She put her fingers to her lips and opened the door to Serenity's room. Joey, Seto, and the doctor could only stare in wonderment.

**Ooooooo**

**Review soon!! Nite**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own anything, but my insane words.

**Chapter six:** I love you

Joey took a step into his sister's room and grabbed his chest with both hands; his breathing came in small gasps. "Seto the bed, the bed is empty!"

His eyes closed and a strangled scream rose from his throat almost reaching the space pass his lips. Two warm hands covered his own and pressed gently on his chest and in the process held him close. Too close for mere friends, their relationship was much more. "Look Joey, by the glass doors on the terrace," Seto's comforting voice sang out for Joey's ears only; his warm breath caressed the boy's neck. Seto turned the distraught blond to the glass doors leading out to the open space and there bathing in the sunlight of early morning the outline of two figures glowed.

"Serenity," Joey sighed. He reached for Seto's hand automatically and walked slowly to the outside terrace. Serenity rested comfortably in Mokuba's arms. Neither a smile or frown betrayed her emotions, just a quite peace surround her presence. Serenity's eyes were closed but from the look of utter joy on Mokuba's face and the slight blush on his cheeks, it was obvious he just finished talking to her.

"Joey, she's asleep. I should have called you when Serenity first opened her eyes." Mokuba sighed and adjusted the girl's head deeper into the folds of his arm. He was not ready to let the girl go. "Joey, your name; those were her first words, and next she asked me, why?"

"Why?" spoke Joey.

"Why am I here? Those were Serenity's words to me." Mokuba sighed. "I said because you are loved and it was not meant for us to pass on."

Fear filled Joey's eyes and he passed his unanswered questions silently to Seto. But to Mokuba he spoke, "Mokuba you don't think this is over?"

"No Joey's it is not like that, I promise," Mokuba voice rose in volume to offer assurance this would not happen again.

"Seto," the words whispered left Joey's lips. He did not know if his mind was playing tricks on him. Joey had started to believe as much as Seto did; which meant Serenity would never return. He was beginning to except that fact and that is why it was so easy to shower all his hatred on Seto. Seto became his worst nightmare, but he could not get through a day without his support, 'Hell he'd laugh if he knew how much I needed him.' Joey thought.

"Joey, Serenity wants to know why she is alive and what will become of her life now. It was at that moment she asked if you understood what had happened, and why she wanted to go to hell. She's not your angel." Mokuba glanced at his brother; he stood inches away from Joey, ready to catch the blond who stood trembling.

"It's OK, you can touch Serenity she's real but I don't think it is safe for her to be here." Mokuba sounded so calm and sure of his beliefs that the older boys listened. Yet both Seto and Joey were still frozen on the spot, so shaken by their own personal demons. Deep down neither believed this day would end with any sort of happiness.

Seto had prepared himself to shoulder all the tears and insults from his past and from Joey; the other knew he could fill the others cold heart with guilt and shame at his actions. This was the plan and now that was shot to hell. The two boys were forced into something close to happiness; so what will we fight over now?

"It's so cold,"Serenity whispered to Mokuba. "Will you hold me just like you did at the house?" Her eyes were still closed, but Serenity knew that they were not alone. "Make everyone go away, please." She pouted and squeezed her eyes even tighter in hopes of making everything disappear.

"No, I won't!" Adamantly he spoke. Mokuba looked up at the tears mirrored in Joey's eyes. He watched as Nii-sama held the blond's hand as gently as he supported the weary boy's body with his own. Yes there were times in the past year he held him close, but these actions were very natural. 'its love and neither one is aware of the other's feelings,' Thought the bemused teen.

With a little push from Seto, Joey moved closer lured by the sound of his sister's voice. It had been over a year since he had heard it. He begged with tear filled eyes to touch his sister yet the uncertainty that filled his heart kept him away. She was so frail and yet very much at peace as Mokuba held her just right. It pained Joey to see Serenity nestled in the arms of another when every muscle ached in his body to hold her close. 'Too much is at stake,' he silently cried, 'I've got to let go, I'm so useless,' he thought.' All the color drained from his face and now the unanswered questions were directed at Mokuba. "What should I do now?"

Mokuba thought about Serenity's last words, "What we did at the house was selfish. We caused so much pain and suffering for others, Serenity. I never want to hurt Seto like that again, it was cruel." Mokuba shifted his gray orbs to Seto whose gaze never left Joey. "I've learned I trust in Nii-sama's love without question and it's when I am at my worst he loved me the hardest and it hurts. I know Joey is the same. Even if we are so selfish, it's wrong to rob our brothers of the right to be the rock of strength in our lives, just because we don't like what they have to say." Mokuba beckoned Joey to come closer. "Don't be afraid to let Joey love you."

Serenity turned towards the soft sounds coming from her brother's mouth. She knew he was close. Slowly her eyes opened.

The boy started to tremble and Seto moved in closer to his side, he could not control his emotion towards Joey, they ran too deep. Every fiber screamed in Seto's body to get Joey out of the room, even though his sister was his salvation. Protectively Seto leaned in close and allowed Joey the comfort of his chest to lean on. Seto could feel the heat from his back and the sweat from the boy's neck. 'If I could just hold him, touch him . . . . 'Seto shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, while Joey squeezed his other hand tightly; his only support was the tall blue-eyed boy.

"Mokuba, help me to understand." Finally the words each spoken carefully slipped out of Joey's mouth. "I don't want to lose my sister." Joey was not above pleading. Serenity eyes glassy and filled with fear locked in on his filled with compassion and concern.

"B . . . Big Brother, please don't hate me. I'm so sorry. . ." the rest of the sentence stayed lodged in the back of her dry throat.

"Serenity don't speak, just let me hold you in my arms," Joey whispered. "That will be enough, just let me hold you close."

The fragile girl nodded and reached for Joey, God how she had missed him, "Big Brother, help me!"

This time the blond did not need any help from the tall one, he gently took Serenity from Mokuba and walked the few yards to the bed and whispered words of endearment to the broken child, before he set down.

Nurses and doctors rushed into the room but the only thing visible was the joy displayed by a family recovering from a long period of grief.

"It's a miracle," Cried one nurse.

Seto blocked the doctor from approaching the bed and asked that the brother and sister be allowed at least a minute or two alone. He directed everyone out including Mokuba. One glance over his shoulder to make sure his desire was ok and Seto left the room. If one looked close, you could see the small tears gathering in his eyes.

'This is far from over, now the real trouble begins,' Seto thought. He looked down at Mokuba and wondered when he became so damn wise. 'Will it be enough?'

"Come on Nii-sama, I'll treat you to a coffee and we can wait for Joey at the nurse's station down the hall." Mokuba took his brother's arm and pulled him toward a lounge across the hall. Reluctantly Seto followed.

"Seto, I want to know. Are you in love with Joey?" Mokuba pretended to be innocent in his inquire.

Seto's almost dropped his coffee cup, but managed to guide it safely to the small table between the two brothers. He locked eyes with his inquisitive brother and frowned.

Mokuba just smiled and waited while his brother calmed his racing heart and thought of something clever to say.

Oooooooo

Thanks, and see you in chapter 7, it only gets better, but the healing has only just begun……


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm in love with a man I've never met; all rights belong to the staff of Yugioh, not I.

Ha, just want you to read and enjoy.

**Chapter 6: I Don't Want to Hurt No More**

"Nii-sama, yeah know it's really ok to love someone. Even someone you thought you hated forever." Mokuba wouldn't let Seto look away or give him some scripted answer. He was mature beyond his age, and very versed at understanding his brother's emotions.

Seto eased the hot coffee cup to his lips and slipped the warm brew; hoping to gain strength or at least the upper hand of this conversation, yet Mokuba was the only Kaiba today in control of anything. From the moment they arrived at the hospital he had a clear direction of all his actions and emotions. The young Kaiba was the only one with complete belief in the girl. Seto had already written off the cost of her tomb stone. He flinched at the thought. Then the girl would be out of their lives and maybe Mokuba could put this all behind him. Selfishly he had hoped she would never wake up, Joey's dependency would only grow. 'Damn I'm a bastard', he though.

"Nii-sama, you think Joey is only close to you because of his sister, but you got it wrong, that would be a reason to stay away. I mean you would be a reminder of all the pain he has suffered and especially me being your brother. He feels I've stolen everything from him, but I haven't. I'm sure some part of his heart hates me and blames me for everything but I will never stop trying to win his faith in me. It's the same for you."

"Mokuba, I believed she was gone and I wanted it to end, damn it. I believed it would be best for him not to hope anymore. What kind of thoughts is that to build a relationship with? What would I have built it on, regret, ah? But you always had faith and joy." In his frustration Seto spilled the remaining coffee and rested his head on the small table. "What can I possible bring to his life but more pain and suffering? How can I go in that room and look that girl in the eye without feeling remorse? I tried to hide her very existent. There is an animal in my soul that I hope he never sees; its evil and I can't control it. Damn it I've hurt him so much in the past with words alone, Mokuba," Seto cried inside.

"Nii-sama you only did that to protect me, not to hurt Joey or Serenity. One day they will see that, but you have got to believe it now." Mokuba's voice was calm and filled with warmth. He was the only one who could touch Seto's heart and make it bleed freely and in the next moment close it tightly.

"Why love Mokuba, why would I love him or he had desire for me?" Seto could have been a child asking for a cookie and the cookie monster steals it, or maybe you are eating your first big piece of cake and you drop the plate on the floor; he was at a complete lost.

Small hands, yet firm rested on Seto's shoulder blades. The raven haired teen started to slowly knead the tightness from his brother's neck and back. He pushed Seto down so that he slumped over the chair and rested his arms on elbows, his long bangs brushing the table top in front of his face. When did Mokuba walk around to the back of Seto's chair and start to comfort his big brother?

"Nii-sama you're scared and that's good. You guys touch each other all the time and that's love; I can feel it. You suffer silently all his pains and he screams out loud for you, just to feel your touch."

Seto lowered his head in complete acceptance, struggling to accept Mokuba's words. The stress from the past nights slowly disappeared and his head started to clear. His feelings for Joey were painfully clear and dangerous to his well being. Yet he knew in his heart there was no living without the sensitive blond or his troubled sister.

Mokuba continued, as Seto's breathing labored. "Joey is going to need you, because I know things that he won't be able to handle alone. He's only come this far because of you. You are the only one who can give him courage to help Serenity face her problems. I trust you Nii-sama, but you gotta trust you. You know we did something stupid, but the guilt you and Joey are sharing is just insane."

"I don't know if I can," Seto turned around and took Mokuba skilled hands into his large tremble ones. He needed Mokuba's strength to stand. 'Will he be able to except me, I won't change, 'thought Seto.

"I'm not mister nice guy," Seto tried to smirk, but it was so swallow.

"Yeah, tell it to the board. Nii-sama this is not a meeting, it's just emotions. Hell we've had enough tough times to write a number one best seller, so why are you running from life. I won't ever do that again. Anyway I don't think Joey needs some weird Kaiba clone. I think he likes all the rough edges and crap that comes along with you." Mokuba smirked and waited patiently to continue.

"Crap" Seto's eyebrow arched.

"Well, experience," Mokuba smiled as the revised word tumbled out.

A voice called down the hall momentarily interrupting the conversation, much to Seto's relief.

"Kaiba . . . . I mean Setoooooooooo." There was laughter in the calling and a bit too loud for the hospital, but nobody minded. It was a good thing to find happiness on this floor, where dead lived.

Seto turned toward the voice and sighed. "Joey?"

"Nii-sama you never answered my question? Do you love him? Because if you don't than you should just walk away before you damage his heart any more. The smile faded from Mokuba's face and his next words shocked even Seto.

"I love you Nii-sama with all my heart, but I won't stand by and watch you hurt Joey, I will take them both and leave. Serenity's happiness is all I want right now." Seto flinched at the power behind Mokuba's words and listen for the voice of Joey to call his name again.

One minute later, Joey tumbled into the arms of Seto resting his head on Seto recently massaged shoulders. His soft hair tickled Seto's chin and Seto' sighed again breathing in the scent of apples and peaches that always surrounded Joey. He turned his face against the soft hollow of Seto's neck and spoke, his breath warm against the gentle sway of Seto's Adam's apple. "She's alive, Seto. My sister is going to be ok." Seto could feel the moister from tears or was it just his heated flesh?

Joey leaned his body closer; he fit perfectly into the embrace of the tall brunette; yet he was also completely unaware of his actions. Seto cupped his cheeks in his long slender fingers and raised Joey's face tilting his neck back delicately; if they were a couple one would say for a lovers kiss.

Yes, the other was happy for the girl, but all he could feel was the warmth from Joey's body.

The gesture started Joey and he closed his eyes and just for a second he could feel Seto's breath mingling with his own. 'Is he going to kiss me?' Other parts of his body started to response and Joey felt blood rush from his toes to the heat on his face. Damn his couch was doing that Kaiba dance he usually reserved for his private times in the bathroom late at night after everyone was asleep. 'Shit could Seto feel it to? 'Joey moaned deep in his throat. Everywhere his body burned and he realize they were touching from his chest down to their calves which were intertwined. 'Damn when did that happen?'

"Seto"

It wasn't the first time he'd looked deeply into those hazel eyes, but it was the first time he didn't want to look away. Slowly Seto traced Joey's lips with his thumb and silenced him with a touch. "Not now, Joey, but soon. Very soon," the words were barely a whisper spoken from Seto.

"Seto," Joey whispered his name again. He slowly pulled every muscle away from the brunette. Cheeks still on fire, Joey spoke. "Is that a promise?"

Seto reached for his hand, and laced his finger through Joey's before he moved to far away. "Promise,"

Mokuba watched the entire scene and now pretended to cough. "Ah . . . can we go and see Serenity? Although the show is really cool. Look everyone's watchin' ya." Mokuba giggled at the expressions on Seto and Joey's faces.

"Ahhhh. . . well they took her up stairs for test but we can all wait in her room," stuttered Joey. He stole a glance at Seto.

"Well what are we waiting for; I got a business to run." Seto barked.

"Sure big brother," Mokuba spoke with pride. Mokuba blushed and looked down at his brother and Joey's hands which were interlaced. Both followed his glace and jumped apart.

"Ahh. . . . It's me Mokuba, just witnessed the almost kiss of the centuryyyyyy. What's going on? It's a bit late to hide from me now," Mokuba laughed.

Joey and Seto just didn't have words to say, so everyone walked down the hallway, lost in thought, each planning a future, not realizing happiness can be a fleeting thing if you don't have the courage to grab it. Not one of the boys, big or small understood exactly what that meant, but a little girl who had been sleep for a year was about to show them…….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sherabo: Ok a little less dark, but I hope you like it??? Worried…. Review, I need a little love tonight after this chapter……


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh

Joey and Seto just didn't have words to say, so everyone walked down the hallway, lost in thought, each planning a future, not realizing happiness can be a fleeting thing if you don't have the courage to grab it. Not one of the boys, big or small understood exactly what that meant, but a little girl who had been sleep for a year was about to show them…….

**Chapter 8: Why?**

Joey walked boldly into the room his sister had laid dormant in for almost one year and realized he had never really looked beyond her bed. Yet the room could have been a normal young girl's bedroom. Pink lace curtain hang from the walls with pictures that gave the appearance of outdoor scenes on the other side of white walls. The effect was lifting. Chairs with comfortable cushions in bright colors were positioned in the corners and the only unsightly machine was the breathing machine by her bed. Now it was rolled to a corner, the sleeping giant was put to rest, never to breathe again.

Fresh flowers and ancient bamboo sticks floating in oil lamps were set on tiny shelves which extended from the four walls throughout the room. Mokuba wanted his friend to wake up to a bright world, especially if he wasn't there.

"Mokuba you never gave up hope?" Joey whispered. "I'm so ashamed, because I didn't believe. I pray god will forgive me, because I will never forgive myself this horrible sin. Help me Mokuba to make this right."

Seto walked out to the terrace he figured this was a battle between Mokuba and Joey. Even before the almost fatal act Joey and Mokuba had a talking relationship. Joey's eyes followed Seto out to the terrace and his legs almost took him there. He blushed at the though and turned to the younger Kaiba for answers. "Mokuba I realize Serenity has the answers but how can I help without driving her away? I pretended everything was ok after she came to live with me and I never allowed the subject of Mom or Dad to come up in our conversations. We lived in silence. "

"Joey, you are doing it all over again. Stop blaming yourself for things you don't understand. You just need to listen and open up your heart. It's only natural to believe in life and death, but you have to understand maybe the connection I have with your sister is like the one you have with my brother. We aren't afraid to bare our souls."

Joey grew silent. He wasn't ready to use such strong words, as _relationship_ and _Kaiba_ in the same sentence. Yet his body tingled at the mention of his name. 'Did Seto mean that much to him?' he thought.

"Ok, maybe that was a little bold of me. Joey, she is my truest friend and from that friendship we have a strong bond of complete trust that binds us. I tried to explain this to you and Nii-sama, but you only witness physical needs. We took a blood owe to never leave the other alone and I never will. Never!!! If it is more only time will tell, but you must understand I love Serenity above all else."

Seto was lured by his brother's words and entered the room to hear more. He stood next to Joey completely mesmerized. Mokuba smiled and Seto nodded for him to continue. "You think physical attraction is limited to sex, but it's so much more. Maybe you want to bed each other, but I just want to know the soul and spirit that is my friend. You have to give and take and most of all understand, or sometimes just let it go."

"I think I understand, better. Most people want to change others, just as I tried to mold my sister into a little angel. I need to get to know the girl inside. I guess it's like thinking Kaiba is going to be a gentle guy and not bite my head off; you know calling me his puppy and all." Joey rattled on and didn't see Seto approaching.

"So you don't want to be my puppy anymore," chilled Seto, as he gently pulled the boy against his chest and with the expertise of a classical dancer he turned Joey around and next bushed his lips. Joey hands reached for the boys chest and he wrapped them around his neck in a lose embrace. All the stars glowed in Joey's eyes as he glazed at the heavens reflected in Seto's.

"Well, when you hold me like that, I can be anything you want." Joey pulled back and thought about Seto, a little anxiety interning his mind. This Seto was a little scary; although he knew in his heart he wanted him badly.

"Oh guys, we are in a girls hospital room, show a little restrain," voiced Mokuba. Actually Mokuba heard voices outside and assumed it was his friend coming back. Serenity's test was just fine. The doctors felt it was a miracle and she could be released tomorrow. The girl just needed exercise to strengthen bones. Yet the question unanswered by anyone concerned the state of her mind; that was another question, everyone avoided.

"Serenity I'm at a lost and I freely admit I don't know what to say to you. I love you and I understand your need to rely on Mokuba; but don't shut me out. This time I want to know the little sister I lost so many years ago. I want to share your pain."

Joey's eyes watered and his hands felt cold as he touched his sister's hair and stroked the tired tussles. She closed her eyes and allowed his administrations to leer her to a natural sleep.

"Nii-sama lets meet Joey at the nurses' station, and maybe go home for dinner, I'll come back later and sit with Serenity until she goes to sleep for the night." Mokuba winked and walked out the door.

"Fine I've got a few questions to ask the doctor anyway." Reluctantly Seto left his love interest and followed Mokuba down the hall.

Oooooooo

"Sleep well, my little sister. Tomorrow I take you home." Joey whispered the words against the paleness of her skin and closed the door. He wondered the streets and ended up at Joe's. The boy had a lot on his mind. Facing Seto tonight with his exposed feeling was not a good thing.

"Hi, Joe can I stay here tonight? You can go home early and I'll clean up for you, promise. No charge." Joey spoke to his friend.

"Sure no problem, you know you always got a bed with me," Joe studied the boy's face.

"It's fine, really. Hay my sister is OK, just wanted to be near the buses so I'd be there earlier. Well can't lie to you Joe. You know I live with the Kaiba's; well I just don't want to see them tonight. It ain't bad; just want to think things out on my own. . . . You know." Joey knew the man was a servant of Seto's so at least he'd give him an accurate report and have a peaceful night. "Night Seto," he whispered to the night breeze as he glazed out of the tiny window in the back of the storage room.

On the other side of the city at the Kaiba mansion another boy glazed at the picture on his lap top. Joey smiled back at the CEO, yet the sparkle in his eye pleased Seto the most. At the time he was telling jokes of a sexual nature to Yugi and the gang with that lopsided grin Seto loved so much. He set aloft on the other side of the classroom and snapped pictures of his puppy. Seto had so many secrets when it came to Joey and now he was forced to analyze all of them. Even with the entire garage in the past, could they really put it behind them and move to the future. Seto would settle for a little present. One day without fighting would be a start. His heart a little lighter he closed the lap top and lay his head down on the desk top. "Night Joey, sleep well."

Oooooooo

Joey called Mokuba in the morning and arranged for a meeting time at the hospital, also he needed a clean change of clothes. After a quick wash up and hot roll for breakfast from the local deli, Joey waited in the hospital lobby for Mokuba to arrive. Imagine his surprise to see Kaiba instead.

"Hay, put your tongue back inside your mouth. Mokuba had to go by his school first, and he had some personal business to take care of. He asked me to give you these." Seto shoved the clean shirt and cut off jeans in his face, a pair of black bikini underwear fell to the floor.

Apparently Mokuba had safety tucked them between the shirt and jeans. Seto reached down and picked them up before he realize what they were and pass them to Joey. He took a deep breath and tried to hide the blood rush to his heated cheeks. 'Damn 'he thought, 'medium, black, silk.'

"Yeah, thanks," he blushed at the thought of Seto handling his shorts and made a quick exit to the bathroom. "Ahh . . . back in a flash."

Together they approached the nurses' station and Joey filled out the release papers with joy. Mokuba had already by passed the boys and made arrangements of his own, which was the real reason he didn't meet Joey at the hospital. He was already in Serenity's room helping her to get dressed innocently of course and waited for Joey and Kaiba to arrive.

"Mokuba I don't feel so good. Will this be a good thing for me to go and live with my brother? I want to make it work, but I'm so scared. What if he finds out? I can't live with that, Mokuba." Serenity sounded three years old.

"Listen I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry. You, know you have all the time in the world?" Mokuba smiled and help her to sit in the wheel chair. "Trust me, let's go. I'm sure they are waiting outside."

Joey spotted his sister and Mokuba and waved the release papers in the air. But he didn't see the group of officials behind him. One tapped him on the shoulder, "Good morning, are you Katsuya Jounouchi, alias Joey?"

"Yes, that's my name. Who are you and what do you want?" Joey didn't like the sound of their voices.

"You have a sister Shizuka Jounouchi, known as Serenity; she was in a coma for a year and woke up yesterday. Is that correct?" The women dressed in black spoke, she looked like a reject from a foreign war movie.

Seto moved up close behind Joey and without thinking the boy leaned slightly into his heat. It was just so natural. "What's going on?" Joey countered their attack. "I have papers and I'm here to take my sister home. It's legal."

"I'm afraid we also have papers young man and a court order which will override your papers. It is of the opinion of social works you are not fit to care for your sister."

"Mokuba I don't understand," she reached up and grasp Mokuba's hand.

"Trust me, I was afraid of this." Mokuba mumbled.

"Look is this some kind of joke?" Joey took the papers from the official and gave them to Seto to read. He glared at the other two men and waited for them to continue.

"Last year this girl attempted to take a life in your care. She is still a minor. We can't take that chance. You can't provide a stable environment. We will have to take her to a public works unit until we can find a suitable home."

"No, Joey . . . . Please I'll die in one of those places." Serenity started to cry.

"Wait, my name is Seto Kaiba and I have a home that is very safe and stable. She will get the best of care." Seto smirked and handed the papers to Joey.

"I'm afraid your estate is off limits to this child. If the reports are correct she was found at your home in a pool of blood. Some reports say she was alone and others say there was another involved. Some say you tried to cover up the events that happen, so the mystery surrounding this child is filled with holes due to a cover-up from your organization. Kaiba we are not afraid of you or your money. But until this is sorted out, you have nothing to say that we want to hear." The bitchy woman derived pleasure in her little speech.

"Damn it Kaiba, it always come back to you," Joey screamed. "So they think you're hiding something. They want the true!!" Joey gritted his teeth. 'If he said anything then Mokuba's part in this would be exposed. So once more it came down to whose sibling would pay the price? Did it always have to be him?' Joey hated the thoughts swirling in his head, like a dust storm.

Joey left the warmth of Seto and walked briskly over to Serenity and Mokuba. It pained him to see her tears. It pained him not to see any on Mokuba. "Serenity I'm doing the best I can. Please don't cry."

"Joey I don't want to go to that place, please."

"Seto, say something, be a man for once. If you can't help me then just leave; I can't look at you, you're asking too much. Will you use your influence again and make it right for the Kaiba's again." Joey felt as though a year had been erased.

Minutes passed and the official said the car would be pulling up shortly. "You can file with the court, but for now say your good-byes."

"No, this can't be happening, why." I haven't done anything wrong to my sister. I've never hurt or hit her ever. "Joey pleaded. "You just can take her away."

"Maybe she hasn't suffered abuse at your hands but it is in her past and until we get to the root of what drove a teen to this act, she will be under our protection." The lady smirked and turned to check for the bus.

Mokuba looked towards the door and at his watch. "Just give me a minute Joey. Look here she comes."

A tall cool blonde walked through the doors and smiled at the group, she glazed lovingly at the frighten girl and walked with purpose to Mokuba. "Sorry kid ran into a little traffic on the way and a touchy police officer."

"Hey, are those the asses I get to kick . . . oh, I mean officials in black suits. I haven't had fun like this in ages." Mia smiled.

"Mmmm . . . your brother, the tall brood one and I suppose the cute little blond babe; his sweet cakes. They are cute." Mia winked at the pair. Joey just stared and Seto smirked.

"Excuse me, but who's the top dog or head bitch running this show." Mai tapped her heels on the floor.  
"I have a restraining order from the governor that gives me sole custody of this girl. She will be staying at my private ranch for girls and it starts now. So take your keys and lock someone else up today."

Mai turned around and kneeled down in front of the frighten dove with the matted brunet hair. She wiped the tears away and lifted up Serenity's chin. "Remember me, honey. You and Mokuba came to a group session at my ranch. We sat by the lake and talked about men and the stupid things they do." Mai took a napkin out of the pocket of her waist coat and wiped the tears from the girls face. She smiled as Mai came into focus.

"That's better, my little kitten." Mai winked and adjusted the smile on her face. "Mokuba came to me last night. Said you were having a few problems and well I got a thing for that little sexy guy." Serenity smiled.

"How would you like to stay with me and my girls for a while or all least until you feel like staying with a bunch of guys? Damn a girl can use a break, how about it kitten. We can have long walks, and when you're ready we can talk. I promise to make you smile."

"Mai, I don't want to make my brother mad, I mean . . . . "The words broke into little sobs. "I can't go to that place. Mai I'm so scared."

"That's it . . . first you will only do what Serenity wants, forget your brother, he is not important right now. Anybody got a problem with that." Mai turned to the three boys or men and dismissed them from her physical presence.

"Mai, I want to go with you, if that's really ok. . . I decided Joey can visit me." Serenity's eyes landed on Mokuba and she gained strength. The boy nodded his approval and smiled at his lively friend. She was the medicine Serenity needed. Later he would explain exactly who Mai was to his brother and Joey.

"Joey. . . . Seto . . . trust me. I knew this was coming, so I made emergency plans. Mai is a friend, I'll explain everything later." Mokuba laughed at the expressions on their faces and watched as Mai continued to take control.

She kissed Mokuba on the cheek and wheeled her patient out of the hospital. A classy sports car bright red was parked on the curb. Mokuba lifted his friend out of the chair and placed her in the front seat. Mai with heels flying jumped over the seat and put the pedal to the metal. Three sets of eyes watched in ah. . . . As she drove off. Blonde hair mixed with matted brown hair was the last thing they saw flying in the wind.

Oooooooo

Hey, Serenity is on the way to recovery, lets pray for her.

Let's review, should I continue, let me know!!! Enjoy burning the oil.

S


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Praise to Yugioh and its writers, a circle of which I do not belong. **

Often relationships become redefined overtime, generally for the best. Seto and Joey have traveled so many roads, yet they have always ended up in the same space. Coincidence I think not. The story is a series of flash backs which define the present feeling growing inside their hearts. Just a little ooc, and a lot of Mokuba and Serenity which defines and challenges the boys to rethink their lives. I hope you enjoy. Dark so be prepared, but not shocked.

Recap: Three sets of eyes watched in ah. . . . As she drove off. Blonde hair mixed with matted brown hair was the last thing they saw flying in the wind.

Oooooooo

Chapter nine: Revelation

Three months had passed since that heartbreaking day Joey watched his sister depart from his life yet for the third time. It seemed their lives were destined to be separate or filled with unrest.

Joey struggled with the knowledge the courts demanded his sister would be better off in the hands of a brazen stranger called Mai, some female counselor that ran a camp for troubled girls. Mokuba loved the lady so he unwillingly backed down. Plus the courts placed a restraining order on his visitation rights.

Finally he was allowed to see her through political fighting with the courts of which Seto Kaiba won. Favors the CEO called in; the day was approaching. On the eve of Serenity's awakening Joey spent one of the most emotional nights of his life with Seto and Mokuba and here he was again joined together waiting.

Mokuba drove out early and would meet them at a cabin not far from the ranch. The young raven hair youth, wise beyond his years was given permission to see the girl as part of her recovery on weekends, so Seto bought a small cabin not far for Mokuba to live in while he visited his friend. Joey and Seto would meet him there in the morning. The older siblings had the good sense not to contest the bonds between Mokuba and Serenity, so they accepted the relationship for what it was...

Joey was so very nervous, but at least he wasn't hanging out at Joe's bar nursing a drink and drowning in pity. Instead it was a little more entertaining to irritate Seto, his reluctant friend. In the past week Seto had avoided Joey for reasons of his own and now Joey wanted to know why. The fighting, bitter accusations, and name calling had almost seized and it left Joey somewhat empty. This aloft blue-eye beauty annoyed his counterpart to distraction.

It was not enough to steal long glances in secret which became a part of his daily routine. '_I want to touch him, and feel his hair on my cheek, I need to be close,' _thoughts of Seto consumed his days.

Yet Seto was in no better shape. Actually Seto was fading inside and his business if not for Mokuba would have suffered. Mokuba stressed over his brother's secret desires, but Serenity's needs were first. He would deal with Seto later.

"You don't have to drive me out to the ranch tomorrow. I can go by myself if you are too busy" Joey called out to Kaiba, who didn't respond.

Seto had his head buried in a book. His position was relaxed even to the point of his clothes. Joey had talked the CEO into buying a pair of faded designer jeans and causal sports shirts. Seto wore the jeans well, but the shirts still had collars and cuffs. However the blond taunted him this morning and dared him to unbutton two buttons and breathe for a day. _'Oh my . . . . Look at his tight ass . . . . He could have modeled for Calvin Klein and made another cool million dollars,' Joey sighed_.

'_Damn him. ._ .' Joey thought. For a moment Joey just glared at the sexy CEO. Yes over the years that had not changed. His eyes were hidden under long black lashes thick at the corners and underneath. Each lash perfectly in place on his high boned upper cheeks. It was so easy to drown in his profile.

Seto wore his bangs long over his forehead and Joey resisted the urge to touch the chestnut mane. It was so easy to remember the fighting in high school and the excitement he always felt when he brushed up against Kaiba's firm body. Kaiba always the talk of the gym class, and the many bets as to what his body really looked like. You see Kaiba used that period to see to the needs of his business and had permission to skip the silly class. Hell anyone could see he didn't need it.

'_Gees. . . Why was he daydreaming about the jerk anyway?' he thought._ It was because he didn't think of Seto as a rival anymore and it was about time he claimed his true feelings. _'I need him in my life.'_

"Seto," Joey mumbled. He shuffled his feet and with courage walked over to the CEO. He rested his chin on his head and boldly placed his hands on Seto's shoulder, the touch gentle and unexpected.

"Joey," Seto almost jumped out of his seat. But Joey held him down. "Relax; I'm not going to bite. Well unless you want me too." He was positioned behind the startled man and whispered the next words in his ear. "We have to talk, but I'm afraid so don't say anything until I finish." The book tumbled to the ground.

"Sometimes I find myself looking for your hand to hold, your chest to rest on, your arms to lean on and I hate it. I hate the fact that when I cry you are the only one that comforts me. I hate the fact when I have a nightmare it's you who wakes me up and dispels all the demons."

"Joey, I need to explain. . . . You don't have to do this?" Seto tried to turn around and look into his eyes.

"Shut up. . . This is my show." Joey smirked and ran his fingers around Seto neck and over his upper chest. He unbuttoned three more buttons and rested both hands on his hard breast avoiding his nipples for now.

"Gods Joey. . ." Stun Seto closed his eyes and listened. This time Joey had unknowingly entered Seto's private world and the road led in one direction; straight to his heart. Joey had just unlocked the door.

"I hated you for so long, blame you for Serenity's problems and hate your gifted life of wealth. Always thought you had it good. Never image you got problems too. Hated Mokuba for being alive, still do sometimes. I hate the fact you use your money to make things right and that I wanted you to do the same for me and you did."

Joey paused and he thought long and hard about his next words. He removed his hands from Seto's chest and moved to the other side of the room. Seto was in a state of shock; his limbs were frozen. This was the first time Joey had ever touched him intimately and he wanted to savor every moment. His heart was fluttering faster than a humming bird's wings beating against the wind. He could die if this continued. So he didn't move.

"Now I call you Seto and I love the way your name rolls off my tongue. If you had not supported me this last year I would have fallen apart. Shit the emptiness inside my heart you filled. I know that now. Sometimes the words I spoke to you and the things I did, like trashing your room and office you should have sent my ass packing; but you didn't. Why? . . . Hell I know you've hated my guts; forever. Shit, we Wheelers were not good enough for you Kaiba's."

Joey nerves started to bunch into little knots he was running low on steam. His legs hit the back of a chair so he allowed gravity to take him and he face the CEO once more only at a safe distance.

Seto flinched taking in his last words; but he didn't move from the chair or utter a word. He couldn't even if he tried. His emotions had been dragged to the surface and now they threaten to strip him bare in front of the man he loved.

"Did you pity me? . . . . Nauh, you're too much of a jerk for that, so I thought you just didn't care one way or another, but Mokuba did. So you kept the Wheelers around, just like a little pet. That really hurt me the most, but I still needed you, so I stayed and tried to keep the hate alive, yeah a dog on a short leach, good ole Joey."

Seto wanted to scream, but the sounds died before his mouth open. So his mind cried out instead.

"Now if I had to go see my sister alone I would die a coward's death on the way, because without you next to me, I'm incomplete. Is this shit love Seto?"

"I realize know I ain't ever brought a woman home and you ain't either. I guess I figure you got some fancy room somewhere, didn't want her to see me. But I'm thinking no woman makes my skin crawl, my temperature rise, or my ass ache like you do. So . . . . If it's all in my head, then just let me walk out of here and I won't every make a fool out of myself again. Well that's all I have to say." Joey lowered his head between his legs and vigorously ran his fingers through his hair. He was nervous as hell. It seem like the minutes took hours. After two minutes passed he broke the silence again.

"Funny. . . .CEO lost for words . . . no smart ass remark . . . sorry man." Joey decided he had come this far, so he might as well finish. I know that you are my friend; but I want you to be my lover. There I said it. God's don't laugh." He waited a full minute and this time lifted his face up to eye level with Seto. He didn't know what to expect but certainly not what he found, tears. Seto was crying.

Confusion mixed with doubt and fear caused Joey to panic. He didn't understand if this was a joke or real. 'Seto didn't cry, he couldn't cry, I mean he could, but why? Damn it, now he's going kick my ass for sure.' Confusion he understood so he allowed that emotion to guide his actions. Quietly Joey left the room. He didn't want to be in Seto's way when he had realized his weakness. Yet as he walked up the stairs ever muscle in his legs screamed for him to go back down and offer comfort. But the arrogant jerk was the only guy he knew, this other face disarmed him.

For the first time since Joey moved in to the Kaiba mansion he felt fear in being alone there with Seto. The silence chilled his body and he still had so many unanswered questions. Now that his feelings were out on the table could he really go back to just thinking about the times they shared? It's not like they kissed or anything yet. Yet his fingers resting on Seto's chest still tingled.

Slowly the door open and Seto walked inside. Joey didn't have to turn around to know it was him. But the thought of seeing tears on his pale cheeks caused him to squeeze his eyes lids tightly together.

Fingers on his shoulder, a hand on his waist, and lips on his ear stopped his heart. He was either going to die before he had a chance to live or take a chance to live. First the fingers moved to cup his cheek and he was turned gently around and their eyes met in silent understanding. The hands encircle his waist and the arm followed holding his weak body upright and firmly against his chest. I'm still alive,' Joey thought.

Now his lips inches away beckon a silent warning . . . . "Is he really going to kiss me? . . . No," Joey's world tipped sideways and he fell off into the ocean. Waves wept him under and tossed him from shore to shore. Seto skipped a first kiss and jumped to making love. Unexplored in a land of adventure, Seto touched every inch of his mouth, hair and face; he didn't need a map or compass to guide him on his journey. Joey's eyes became the trees and Seto climbed each one as he rained wet kisses over them. His cheeks were little mountains and the sullen dark beauty sucked them between his teeth, tugging on the sensitive flesh. Seto lingered in the hollow of his lover's neck bruising the area around Joey's Adam's apple as he left his mark. Joey was explored, inspected, dissected, and put back together.

Joey could still feel the moister on his cheeks as he shyly tasted his lover's tears, licking at the sweet salty taste that belongs to Seto. Somehow it gladden his heart just to understand his tears were for him alone. Without asking Joey inched his body into a full embrace and rested; his heart heavy with desire. He reached up and touched Seto hair grabbing a fist full and pulling him down for another kiss. He needed reassurance this was real.

Fighting for dominance Seto reached down and pinched a nipple through Joey's body shirt and sigh in his mouth at its firmness. The taste of cherries flooded his thoughts and he growled.

It was enough for now, each floating in the stormy sea of exploration, reluctant to step on safe ground; yet questioning where this road would lead and wondering who would lead. Seto didn't really care; Joey had broken the ice in his heart.

'Yes this was Joey's show . . . . He was the master,' Seto smiled inside. The light faded and beams of moonlight covered the bodies of the sleeping boys. They had fallen asleep fully clothes and reluctant to break the embrace that bond them together. Morning would come and a new journey would begin, shrouded.

Oooooooooo

"Somewhere outside Domino in a little cabin Mokuba's heart cried out for the right answer. Time against him he had to make a decision quickly. How could he explain to Joey that Serenity did not want to see him? He looked at the letter in his hand and cursed to the heavens. The blood and tears in her heart still flowed to deep.

Oooooooooo

R/R that's all I can say, it hurts to write these words. . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Praise to Yugioh and its writers!!!!**

_**Here we are and Joey has taken the lead, but trouble awaits the couple around the corner sorry guys, violence and a little language….**_

Recap: The blood and tears in her heart still flowed to deep.

**Chapter ten: The Letter Part 1**

Joey woke up to the sound of loud chirping and a warm breeze across his face. Apparently Seto had left the patio door open, body heat had been enough. He rolled over and realized the bed differed from his own. Also the soft sheet on his skin smelled like Seto.

"Seto . . . Seto's bed . . ." he whispered to the birds. The boy peaked underneath the cover. "Mmm . . . everything looks the same, feels the same, and I am the same. Except I confessed my love to Seto and he kissed me to the moon and back." Joey smiled and chuckled as he threw his long legs over the side of the huge bed.

Fully clothe he still wrapped the sheet around his body and imaged it was Seto's arms caressing him. 'If I'm dreaming, please let it never end.' He walked over to the window and spoke to the birds before they flew away to the distance trees outside Seto's patio. From a distance Joey could also hear water flowing from a fountain. Who would have thought the view would be so pretty. It appeared his love was filled with surprises.

He placed his elbows on the window seal and thought, 'Ok so this is the morning after, but after what? I confessed and drowned in his kisses. Okay shake it off. Today you visit Serenity; Seto is another story. '

With a song in his heart Joey went to his room and dressed. Downstairs he followed his nose to the smell of fresh coffee and hot sweet cakes; Kaiba cooked whenever he was nervous. 'Did he regret last night,' doubt hovered in the air around Joey.

The boy stood in the doorway waiting or really just watching the man he loved.

"Well I know you're hungry, so get in here!" playfully Seto barked. His heart was beating fast.

"Yeah, I see you are as hospitable as ever man," chirped the blond.

"That's a pretty big word," countered Seto, "get it off a cereal box."

Joey let it slide, he was too happy. Instead he grabbed a sweet cake and headed for the limo. "Let's go man, Serenity's waiting.

Now Seto watch and wondered if yesterday really happened. For the first hour silenced prevail with occasional glances in both boys' directions. It was nerve wrecking and uncomfortable. Kaiba already functioning on a coffee high started to fall apart. His worrisome nature had kicked in.

"Joey if you got something to say, say it," Seto pulled the car over.

Joey was too nervous to move. 'What if he hates me 'he thought. "I'm not the one who almost ran into that tree back there. Maybe you got somethin' on your mind."

'_Ok, maybe it's my turn to be the aggressive one_,' thought Seto. '_Hell he's right._' So without hesitation he pulled Joey up against the stirring wheel and kissed him roughly. Seto was so tense and Joey so nervous he missed his lip and landed a big one on his neck.

" . . . ."

" . . ."

The loving started and 2nd base was skipped again. Seto had no idea anything could be sweeter than fresh peaches. You know the kind you suck and suck till is slips down your throat. That was Joey's neck. The sensation so overwhelmed the boy he became violent in his touch and bruised Joey enough to draw blood.

"Seto please . . ." Joey's nails scratch through Seto's linen shirt, leaving marks of his own down his back.

Breathy and starry eyed they pulled apart, yet Seto kept the boy pined against the stirring wheel. He couldn't leave Joey alone.

"Well I guess last night wasn't a dream," Joey whispered. He let out a sigh and allowed the tension to leave. Seto's licked the swollen knot, clutching Joey's side painfully.

"No Joey, its real . . . I've loved you for a long time. We have so much between us, more than most. Can we move forward and put it behind us." Seto watch Joey intently and marveled as the bruise changed colors.

"Seto you're hurting me," the blond knew his back was bruised. "Let me go."

"I can't; I've wanted you for so long," Seto voice broke and he realize how unreasonable he had become.

"Seto we can't, but the past doesn't change how I feel. I need you." Joey inched his way slowly back to a safer distance.

"I want you by my side . . . and more . . . so much more." Seto's meaning was very clear. His emotions were at least back in control. He sighs.

He turned the engine on and placed the car in auto mode. Even the CEO was to shaken to drive, yet before long they pulled up in front of a small cabin.

"Mokuba hey!!" Before Seto cut the engine Joey had jumped out of the car and raced up the drive.

Mokuba's bike '_silver skull'_ was parked to the side of the door. Looks like he had just cut the engine;

The young Kaiba thought about running away. Seto on Joey's heels followed the boy into the house.

"Hey Joey . . . Nii-sama . . ." Mokuba directed his eyes to Kaiba for strength. Instinctively Seto walked up to his brother and stood by his side.

"It's ok . . . just do what you have to do . . . I'm here for you." Seto whispered the words to his brother.

Joey went from room to room looking around for his sister; finally he stopped and faced the two brothers.

"Joey . . . . She's not coming . . . ." Mokuba leaned into Seto's side.

Joey's vision narrowed and his eyes drifted from Mokuba and back to Seto. 'What hell did I step into now. It seemed pain always surrounds my relationship with this family.'

"Joey she gave me this letter . . . ." he pointed to a small table. "Mokuba walked over to Joey and gave him a hug. He whispered in his ear. "She said, I love you big brother. Be strong."

Sometimes shock is delayed as was the case here. When the boy realized he had been played a fool again by the Kaiba's he freaked. Violently Joey pushed Mokuba away.

"No way, I'm not buying this bullshit, no shitin' way." Last night was a dream and once again his life was filled with more tears, pain, regrets, and unspoken truth. These were the colors of his world. The colors painted in lies again.

Seto glanced at the letter and back at his love. "Come on Mokuba, let's take a walk." Seto motioned towards the door. "I saw a little stream up the road."

"What, you think you can just walk away!!" Joey screamed. "I wanted to see my sister and you tell me I can't, but I get this damn letter."

Seto heart ached, but this road he couldn't travel. He knew all the signs of panic in Joey and this was a big one.

"No . . . don't Seto, don't go." Joey eyed the letter. Every nerve in his body screamed to burn the damn thing, leave it on the table and leave.

Mokuba pulled on Seto's shirt and pointed to the door, but not before Joey saw the silent communication.

"You know!!! You KNOW what is in this letter. Don't you. Damn it why am I the last to know? Why can't anyone trust my love; it's real."

"Joey I swear, I don't know anything. I only know it is for you alone." Tears flooded Mokuba eyes. He wished to disappear.

Joey's mind fell of the cliff and he threw the letter near a small fire place with smoldering flames. Seto grabbed the letter with one hand and with his free arm he tackled Joey to a nearby wall.

"Stop it man, I know it's hard but you can do it." Seto hissed as he restrained the struggling boy against the wall.

"Can it Kaiba, nothing changed has it." Joey settled down, his eyes filled with suppress hatred. "Get your hands off me; I won't destroy the letter or myself. Just get the hell out of here."

Seto flinched at the harsh words. Joey stiffened in his arms and he released his hold.

"Joey it doesn't have to be like this, we can work this out together." Desperation grabbed Seto.

"Just fuckin go, man!!!" Bitter was the taste poison in the blond's mouth.

The brothers left and wearily Joey picked up the envelope. He opens up the letter and first ran his fingers over the delicate script that belonged to his sister. "Dear Big Brother . . . . . .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I know an author's cruelty has no ends……. Review and I will post **the Letter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Praise to Yugioh and its writers, a circle of which I do not belong. **

**Often relationships become redefined overtime, generally for the best. Seto and Joey have traveled so many roads, yet they have always ended up in the same space. Coincidence I think not. The story is a series of flash backs which define the present feeling growing inside their hearts. Just a little ooc, and a lot of Mokuba and Serenity which defines and challenges the boys to rethink their lives. I hope you enjoy. Dark so be prepared, but not shocked.**

Chapter 11: The Letter Part Two…

Big Brother,

Please forgive me for being a coward in sending you this letter and don't blame Mokuba. Mai says I'm getting stronger every day, but I'm still scared. I wrote this letter to you, but it died in my heart and I cried because I couldn't say the words to you. Mai says it was a piece of my soul I wanted you to have, so I must have the courage to give it to you, I've always wanted your courage and strength in the face of my weakness, so here's a little piece I borrowed from you.

It's ok to be angry Big Brother and I know you feel a little empty as I have been for so long. I give you this piece of my soul and I hope it fills the empty hole with peace. Don't look for me Big Brother I'm ok. When I come to you soon I will run to your arms and I won't be afraid, Serenity.

The note floated to the floor and Joey opened up the next page and read the first line . . . . .

Ooooooooooooooooo

Dearest Big Brother . . . .

_I remember a time when Mommy and daddy always laugh. I would sit in my corner and play with the paper animals Yugi made. You always practiced dueling with your monsters and prayed for the day you could beat Kaiba. I thought it was so funny. But things changed. Daddy drank his beer . . . . _

_. . Mammy started to get sick a lot and daddy drink and play cards all night. Our house always smell and you stayed away a lot. All I had were my paper dolls, I was so lonely. Mommy got real sick one night so I fixed all daddy's' food for the games. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad. Everybody said I was so cute and a good little girl and a good little cook just like Mommy. I felt good._

_Daddy lost the games and Mommy was gone. The man who won got mad and Daddy said I was just like Mommy good for other things and good for only one thing. The other men got quite and I didn't understand what I did wrong. _

_Daddy told me to go into the room with the man and I cried for Daddy because he was upset with me. I cried for Daddy to come and help, but he never came. After a while I couldn't see through my tears and I stopped feeling through my pain. I couldn't breathe so I pray for a quick death. I died inside as the teeth tore the skin on my neck; bugs crawling all over my skin; and a long slimy tongue on my flesh. I understood why Mommy got sick. Did she hate me too? _

"_Whore Just like your mother," a voice called out and a hand covered my face. Only Daddy's hand was that big. His voice continued. "Don't cry and don't tell your Mother. I'll kill Joey and you'll be all alone in this world. Don't run away, I'll find you and sell you to a whore house where you belong. So you better be a good little bitch and you'll have a roof over your head."_

_That night I died and my dad died too. My life with Yugi's paper dolls ended. I scrubbed my clothes and hid the sheets under my futon. Mommy returned from the hospital two days later now I understood her bruises, but I hated mom too. Why did she leave me with him? Why!!! Big brother!!! _

_I hated you; you should have seen my pain, why didn't you know? Why didn't you protect me? Lies and more lies . . . . . It was because I was worthless._

_The bleeding never stopped and I fainted at school. The nurse would have called the police, but mommy promise to punish my bad behavior. And stop her daughter's whoring ways. Yes now the world knew my secret. I was ashamed._

_That night Mommy found the sheets and clothes. She burned everything and we ran away. I didn't talk for a long time and Mommy kept me at home in a single room. She made me wear pants and cut my hair; I was her son. For a year Mommy called me Soma and we never spoke of Daddy again. Mommy said you hated me and I could never see you again. When Mommy died I ran away, but you found me, I didn't understand. _

_Somehow I reasoned you didn't know, but would you want me as your sister? Mai tells me you will always love me. She says my heart is pure._

_I won't be sad, I can't be happy. I just want to be. Can you love me again, even if I'm not your angel? I never wanted to leave you or hurt you Big Brother. . . . Never._

_Serenity_

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Joey read the letter several times before he took a breath. Two days ago he would have been searching for Seto's shoulder to lean on or worst to cry on. Next he would have battered him with angry words and blamed the brunette for all his troubles. A cycle repeated over and over for the last few years. Last night everything changed in Joey's mind and heart. Seto had given him strength and for the first time in two years his head was clear.

'I will not run today I will stand, 'he whispered to the folded paper. Instead of balling the letter up or tearing it into bite size pieces of paper. Calmly the young man walked into another room and lay down. He had a lot of soul searching to do and little time.

A few hours later Mokuba and Seto walked into the empty cabin and freaked. Seto found Joey spread out on a day bed and quickly laid his head on the boy's chest, calling his name, fear rising with every word. Joey immediately responded to the sadness, "its ok, Seto; I'm fine."

"Don't scare me like that!" Seto voiced. Seto searched his face, yet he only found resolve. "Tell us, what is your next move?" Somehow the older boy understood something changed in the weary hazel-eyed boy.

The distance between a disturbed hazel eyed youth and a stoic blue eyed dragon disappeared within moments. Joey reached for the long slender fingers he'd hoped would one day caress his body and laced them with his own. The words _I love you_ flowed with ease from his lips and massaged the tight lines across Seto's face. This time Joey leaned into Seto's taunt body pressing his slender frame close, but Seto sensed confidence not fear and it sent waves of pleasure throughout his rapidly beating heart. Joey took the letter and slipped it in Seto's back pants pocket. He whispered the words "_Later_" to his partner. His eyes conveyed passion; Joey wanted this new found relationship to go to the next level; he was ready.

Mokuba blushed at the heated exchange, but marveled at the innocence behind it. Seto needed the feelings Joey gave his heart and spirit. It was wonderful, yet painful.

"Mokuba I know she is waiting for you to call and tell her I've either fallen apart or I'll storm the walls to get to her. But I do believe she knows I'm coming." Joey's voice was very calm.

"Just so you both know I'm going to get my sister today. I will not be swayed from telling Serenity I love her with all my heart and soul." Strength flowed in his veins with each word. "When you're held in the arms of true love, everything is possible." Joey smiled at Seto.

"But what about Serenity's feelings?" desperately Mokuba lashed out. "She doesn't want to see you!! I don't care what is in that letter."

"Mokuba," Seto spoke, not really understanding the hatred behind his words.

"Then she can tell me that too." Joey smiled. "You see it's her feelings that I am thinking about."

"No, you don't understand anything," Mokuba cried out. "Just go away."

Seto was confused at the sudden change in Mokuba. His hostility didn't have a place here and besides Mokuba was the calm one.

Joey glanced up at Seto and tried to make him see things were going to be just fine. He finally understood what he needed to do. Mokuba had reason to be unset, he was hiding a secret and it took Joey a while but he reasoned some of it out.

"Mokuba, just how much do you really know, concerning this letter?" Joey spoke directly to the young Kaiba.

"Well, I never asked or judged. I only know home wasn't a happy place." Mokuba turned away from Joey looking down at the floor.

"It's ok Mokuba, don't be afraid." Joey encouraged him to continue.

"I know she cried a lot and things, bad things always happed at night in that room . . . . You know that room on the third floor in back of the house. . . . ." Mokuba's voice drifted off.

Seto left the casual embrace he shared with Joey and stepped towards his brother. Joey blocked his steps. "Don't Seto let him talk?"

Mokuba's eyes glazed over and his voice changed into that of a small boy. Joey grasps Seto's hand squeezing it gently, but firmly. He pulled the tall brunette back into his embrace.

Mokuba continued to talk; he had forgotten the two boys were in the room and he zoned out in the past. "Father told me things happened to bad boys in that room. I saw the dirty clothes and the blood stained rug. He said I was next if I didn't do my lessons and be an obeisant son. It was only later that I understood he beat Seto raw for my being dumb. I scrubbed and scrubbed the rug but all I had left were my tears and the blood stained rug. Mokuba dropped to the floor on his knees "Mokuba, what are you saying." Seto screamed out, but Joey covered his mouth.

"Listen Seto, can't you see he's not with us. Serenity and I never lived in a house with floors or rooms. Serenity slept in a room with me." spoke Joey.

"Seto don't listen to him, he's confusing me, he's turning you against me," Mokuba came out of his dream state and attacked Joey with words. "I was a good boy. I never . . . . Serenity was the bad girl, not me."

"Mokie, what are you saying, you knew all these years . . . my god Mokuba." Seto stood in shock, leaning on Joey.

"Trust, you don't know anything!!!!" tears burst from his eyes, he could hardly see through his blurred vision. Mokuba's covered his face with his hands.

The room started to spin for Seto; he could feel a dark cloud descend over his head. "Joey is this some kind of trick?" Seto pulled the letter out of his back pocket and Joey covered it with his hand.

"Its all here," whispered Joey. He directed his words toward Mokuba.

"No I don't believe you. She would never tell. We made a blood pack." Mokuba continued to sob.

"It's ok Mokuba, or should I bring Serenity into this. Don't you think she has suffered enough? It's time you trust us . . . ." Joey was in control. "What really happened in the guest house? Did Serenity really want to die?"

"It was me, Seto . . . I did it I killed that bastard!!! . . . I did it. I pushed him and he fell out of the window. It was open. . . . I didn't know it!!! He was screaming at me and making threats and I thought he was going to beat me. I ran into him and pushed . . . . He disappeared so I ran to the closet and buried myself behind his coats and suits. You came into the room and then they all came in and they said he was dead. I couldn't move. . . . I never told anyone, but Serenity. I. . ." Mokuba passed out.

Seto cradled his brother in his arms, tears of pain flowing down his cheeks. For the first time he understood the frustration Joey felt. It clawed at his guts. Joey looked into the pain stricken face of Seto and he cried inside. Mokuba's breathing was shallow, but steady, he was hurting.

The door opened and two sets of eyes looked on in astonishment.

"Big Brother, I waited for you to come, but . . . ." Serenity's words died as she looked on at Mokuba. She screamed.

"What the hell is going on," Hand on her hips, Mai assessed the boys and immediately reached for the girl. "It's ok, sweetie, look he moving. I think Mokuba's just fainted."

Oooooooo

Lots of Secrets ….

Wow, what a scare, fan down!!! Glad its back, so read and enjoy. Love ya!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Praise to Yugioh and its writers, a circle of which I do not belong. **

**Often relationships become redefined overtime, generally for the best. Seto and Joey have traveled so many roads, yet they have always ended up in the same space, needing what the other has. Coincidence I think not. Mokuba and Serenity give those challenges and the boys must rethink their lives. I hope you enjoy. Dark so be prepared, but not shocked. **

**Recap:** "What the hell is going on," Hand on her hips, Mai assessed the boys and immediately reached for the girl. "It's ok, sweetie, look he moving. I think Mokuba's just fainted."

Ooooooo

**Chapter 12: **Siblings

"Serenity, Mokuba's is going to be alright, I promise, please just let me hold you right now," Joey's held out his arms and Serenity looked at Mai and at Mokuba in Seto's arms.

"Mai what should I do, I don't want to cause anybody any more trouble, Mai." Serenity couldn't move she froze on the spot.

"Serenity, look at me . . . just look at me." Joey whispered softly. She turned her eyes to the hazel orbs that held so much warmed in them that she stopped shaking.

"Now I'm coming to you . . . slowly. . . . This time I'm coming to save you . . . ." Joey took a step towards his sister and didn't stop until he touched the tightly balled fist she'd made with both hands. With caution he unfurled the tiny fist and laced his fingers through the cold digits. Gently he squeezed and the warmth returned sending shivers and tingles up the little girl's arms.

"Big brother. . ." the words were silently spoken.

"Hush, my little angel . . . you're safe." Joey lifted the fragile arms up high around his neck and hosted Serenity into his arms. She gripped him so tight, the breath left his body, but he didn't mind one bit.

"I can see your wings, my little angel. I can feel how soft they are. Together we will learn how to fly." Joey kissed the top of Serenity's head and stroked the silky bangs from her eyes. "One day you'll forgive me my ignorance and foolishness. One day I'll deserve to be called 'Big Brother' and until that happens I will work hard every day."

Serenity buried her face in Joey's arms and didn't speak a word. Slowly the tears started to come and he set down heavily on the bed and cradled her as they fell. Ever fiber in the child's body cried out; what was once cold now tingled with warmth and the love of one sibling to another.

"Why Big brother, did Daddy hurt me?" Between sobs the dreaded question stumbled from the girl's mouth.

"He was sick, baby. Just know that it wasn't Daddy, but a monster." Joey looked at Seto in the mist of his own grief. It was important to understand, he would not go through this alone.

"Baby that monster is dead. Mia has taken him from your mind and I have released that demon from your heart." Joey placed his hand over the heaving chest of his sister and she sighed.

"Look at me, breathe," Joey pressed his hand deeply over her fluttering heart and promised Serenity's all the demons in her mind and body belong to him, they would never hurt her again. Joey craved a place deep in his heart and silently prayed it would be so. He held on tightly to the idea he was a prince and a demon slayer. His weapon was love.

"I love you, Serenity, I love you. . . . Now Joey cried out loud and threw a bit of that love across the room to Seto. He moved his lips slowly as he watched Seto's tremble. **"We can do this together; don't bail out on me man. They need us more than ever." **

Seto bit his lip, and tasted the salty blood. He wanted to believe Joey. Mokuba started to wake up, and within seconds Mai was at his side. She knew after one month with the girl, the story needed to be retold. 'Could the brothers come together in time to help heal the deep wounds these kids carried? Hell, they spend all this time protecting their siblings; yet both kids just kept sliding into a hell,' Mai reasoned.

"Mokuba, hay, there, just had to steal the show." Mai winked at the white faced boy. Mokuba scanned the room; he was cornered and scared out of his mind. 'They know . . . . _They all hate me . . . look at them looking at the monster,' he thought._

"Mokie, don't scare me like that." Seto whispered his voice filled with anxiety. Mokuba skin felt sticky and cold. He was going into shock.

"Serenity' why I trusted you, I trusted you!!" Mokuba lashed out at his friend. He had become a frighten animal in a locked cage. 'I _got to get away . . . they'll lock me up . . . please I can't take this anymore,' the boy started to sweat. 'I'm dirty, Nii-sama hates me.'_

"No, No . . . . I didn't, Joey tell him I didn't say anything, please." Joey covered Serenity's lips with his hand and buried her face in his chest. Never again would she have to fight alone. He pleaded with Seto to understand. 'I won't fight him on this,' thought Joey, 'I love you, can you feel it?'

"Mokuba, it's over, we can't do this," Mai grabbed his face with her hands and forced Mokuba's to look deeply into the depth of her eyes.

"Listen, no more Mokuba, Serenity has suffered enough. She has kept every one of your secrets deep inside her heart. Let it go. " Mai looked at Kaiba and eased Mokuba out of his lap and the comfort of his arms. His armed trembled as he felt his brother slip away.

Joey nodded approval. "I'm here baby, just like you've been for me." Only Joey saw the tear run down Seto's cheek. The ice in his heart froze over the offending water.

"You know I won't let anyone hurt you. That's why you gave me Serenity. I understand, honey. So you tested the water and look we ain't goin' you drown." Mai's words were firm, but gentle.

"Seto, I don't know what she's talking about, please I just want to go home. We got a business to run. I have a test tomorrow. . . . . "Mokuba just wouldn't stop talking. His voice rose in volume and Mai could see he was getting hysterical. Joey, silently moved to Mai's side, after he placed Serenity in a chair and watched, this didn't look good, he'd been there to many times before.

"No Mokuba we aren't going home," Seto voice cracked. "You have to get well."

"Nii-sama . . . Please I'll be a good boy. . . I promise I'll do all my homework. . . Daddy I'll be smart just like Seto . . . . Don't hurt my brother. . . . I took the apple. . . ." Seto flinched at the mixed words coming from Moki's mouth. All these years his head was buried in the sand. He reached out, but Joey stayed his hand again. 'What have I don't,' the hollow words tortured Seto.

Mai reached in her breast pocket and pulled out a needle and within a few seconds, had sedated the young Kaiba.

"Oh Mai, can you help him."Serenity was on her feet and standing next to Mokuba. He looked at peace, but his eyes moved rapidly under closed lids. Serenity kneed down and whispered into his ear. How many times had she heard Mokuba's words of comfort?

"Big brother, I need to go back with him. He needs me," Serenity spoke; she held his hand in her own. It brought the young Kaiba comfort. Mai sighed as she watched the young couple.

"Listen Kaiba, I'll give it to you straight. I'm not about games, but about what's right. Mokuba needs to go with me. He's fighting to be prefect in your eyes, Kaiba so he threw Serenity out to the wolves. Wanted to see if it was possible to be forgiven; kid admires you a lot Joey."

Joey placed his hand on top of Seto's, it was automatic. Mai watched as the picture grew clear.

"You guys got to get your ass pointed in the right direction. Hell I know you ain't that dumb. Well maybe you are, so whatever planet you dropped your brains on, find them."

Mai moved in close for the kill. She pulled both the brothers to a quiet corner and let it rip. "Listen, those are two precious babies over there and you guys have screwed up big time. I ain't saying it's your fault they got problems, but it's your fault that they ain't fixed them. Hell anybody can see you two got issues. If you're a couple, then act like one and start to love each other, because if I don't see a change, then hell will freeze over before I let them come back to your dysfunctional asses."

Mai flipped open her cell phone and made some arrangements for Mokuba and Serenity. Seto was still in shock, by the time the transport arrived. Mai left without a word and Joey let Serenity go, with the promise she would return in a few days. She just wanted to get Mokuba settled and Joey understood because he needed to do the same with Seto.

Joey stood in the door and watched as Mai took off, it was the second time he witnessed the feisty blond steel his family. He prey it would be the last. Joey turned around and closed the door. Quietly he eased his arms around Seto. The CEO didn't look so big anymore. Joey looked down and realized Seto's legs were shaking, he could hear the soft tap of his shoes on the floor.

"Cold, I'm so cold." Seto whispered.

Joey walked to a closet, but Seto whimpered. And he immediately realized what he wanted. What he could give. Seto needed his warmth, his love.

"Afraid," Seto murmured as the tears gathered in his eyes.

"I know baby," Joey pulled back the covers and eased Seto underneath as best as he could. He then removed his clothes and surrounded Seto with his body heat. He covered him in love. The blond's heat burned through the thin cloth of the designer jeans and linen shirt and stilled the fear that had gathered in the boy's heart. He was not alone. It would take a long time for the shock of losing Mokuba to wear off and Joey planned on being within arm's reach. Mai was right, decisions had to be made.

Once again Seto cried in his arms and he savored the sweetness of the salty tears. The blond kissed the other ever so lightly, and Seto eased into a light sleep. It was enough to be held and comforted. It was enough to be . . . . . . 'Seto, I love you,' now the tears gathered in Joey's eyes.

The night closed in on the little cabin just outside Mai's ranch and they dreamed. One dreamed of a little girl running along the beach; the other of a little boy hiding behind his back. Yet both dreamed of each other. During the night soft cries startled Joey and he realized he was alone in the bed. Seto was standing next to a window and the moon light cast shadows on the crystalline tears he shed.

In minutes gentle hands surrounded Seto's slender waist and he whimpered as he felt a soft body press into his back.

"Joey I've lost him. I've destroyed my brother. . . . ." his words died.

"Don't Seto, come back to bed," Joey nipped his neck and lured his mate back to the bed. He stripped him of his clothes and held him tightly. This time he wouldn't let him go. Seto curled around the strength Joey offered and closed his eyes. Joey kissed them and whispered words that lovers understood. This time he dreamed of life with this man. . . . . He dreamed of a second chance.

Oooooo R/R.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I only contribute to the insanity that is fan fiction. The true authors make money.

Oooooooo

**Recap: **"Don't Seto, come back to bed," Joey nipped his neck and lured his mate back to the bed. He stripped him of his clothes and held him tightly. This time he wouldn't let him go. Seto curled around the strength Joey offered and closed his eyes. Joey kissed him and whispered words that lovers understood. This time he dreamed of life with this man. . . . . He dreamed of a second chance.

Chapter 13: Together

Joey woke to a soft warm breeze tickling his neck, yet in reality it was Seto's breath. He could smell a light musk and the realization of how they'd spend the early morning hours made him blush. Seto was not very gentle in his despair, he needed release and Joey allowed him to use his body. Exhausted the blond rolled over to one side and watched Seto's eyes twitch under closed lids. He rubbed his wet brow and brushed the ringlets of wet wavy hair to one side.

'Wow my dragon, who would have thought your hair was wavy when it was wet,' the blond chuckled quietly and continued to stare at the near prefect features of his new lover. 'My lover you just found out Mokuba hid your families' dark secrets in his heart and he's been in torment all these years,' a tear fell from the boy's eyes and landed on Seto's nose.

'You held me together when I wanted to crawl in a hold and die, you kept me sane. Now I want to be your sheath, please rest in my arms,' Joey smiled at his selfish thoughts and quietly left Seto's side. He prepared a stiff pot of coffee and hot bread. Now he had to find a way to convince the stubborn CEO they needed to go home. It was time to find answers concerning their own relationship. It was time to close the wounds created by ignorance and false pride.

Seto felt a chill on his right side and realized Joey was gone. But before he could protest the smell of fresh coffee drifted pass his nose. 'I'll pretend to still be asleep,' he thought. 'Damn it, how could this happen? Did I cry out in my sleep? I've been so obsessed with beating down my puppy, running my business and guarding Mokuba's relationships I missed the real problem.'

'I'm such an idiot, yet Joey has protected me all this time.' Seto squeezed his eyes tight; he wasn't ready for Joey to see his weakness in the morning light. 'Mokuba, even you don't know the real truth behind the blood and tears I shed as a child.'

"Wake up, dragon; ya might as well open those gorgeous blues. I know you ain't asleep." Joey spoke candidly as he walked towards the faking CEO. He handed his lover a hot cup of coffee and causally set down at the foot of the bed.

"Do you make it a habit of watching people as they sleep," Seto eased his long legs out of the bed and realized he was naked.

Joey glazed at Seto's firm thighs and turned crimson. "Ah . . . want a bath, I'll start the water," Joey volunteered, clearly uneasy.

"No puppy . . . comes over here . . . just let me hold you." Seto whispered.

"Seto, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. We really should be on the road," Joey spoke although he moved into the CEO's embrace.

"Did I hurt you last night," Seto pulled Joey between his legs and started a slow massage down his lower back, his skillful fingers loosing the pain his puppy must be feeling.

Neither spoke for the longest of minutes, even after Joey turned around for a much needed kiss. "Seto, I love you so much it hurts."

Seto continued to assault Joey's lips, neck, and nipples. "Seto I know what you're doing, I'll never deny your affections, but ya can't hide behind them. I know what that does."

"You don't now a damn thing, Joey" Seto hissed out the words between cinched teeth.

"I can feel it in your body. Please tell me what is troubling you, I feel your pain, please you're not alone." Joey nibbled at the soft hollow behind Seto's neck.

"Ah . . . I see," Seto rudely pushed his lover away and walked towards the bath." So now you know it all, you think you can make everything right. When did you get so damn smart?"

"Yeah, I'll take your anger if that's the way you want it." Joey screamed at the CEO's retreating back, "but I ain't goin' leave you ever. So take all the time ya want," Joey walked slowly in the shadow of Seto's anger. Each step painful and a declaration of a lover's war to come.

Seto turned around his resolve so fragile he couldn't hide from this man that gave him such comfort. Instead he fell to the floor and covered his face before the bloody tears overtook his body. It was time to put an end to the suffering in his life and he was willing to trust this man with his heart. The boy melted all the ice around his heart months ago. Now it was time to let the sun light in.

"Seto . . ." Once again he wrapped his aching body around the grief stricken CEO and allowed him to cry. Joey next dressed Seto and plied him with more coffee. "Come on lover boy, let's take a long ride. We got all the time in the world. I saw a little café along the way. How about we share a few olives and cherries."

"Yeah"

Oooooooo

Four years later. . . . . . . . .

Mokuba's therapy lasted almost two years his pain was so deep. Yet in his third year he became a big contributor of Mai's expanding business which included the opening of two more ranches across the country. Mokuba renewed his relationship with his brother and worked as a junior executive at Kaiba Land. He chose to live in an exclusive high rise apartment for the young and super rich.

Serenity wanted nothing more than to regain some of her lost childhood with Joey, so they took an extended trip around the world funded by Seto which lasted six months. It was most likely the best time of her life and upon returning she successfully finished school with the highest of honors. She continued to remain very close to Mokuba, but chose to work closely with Mai and became a very successful young business woman.

The months apart were difficult for Seto and Joey, but Seto used the time to work on the demons buried deep in his soul, after he confessed everything to Joey. Seto had a lot of healing to do, but it didn't change the fact he was still an ass. Joey wanted nothing more than to

provide a haven for his sister and lover to come home to. He remolded the Kaiba estate, almost a two year project and turned it into a home, filled with love.

Ja ne'

To those that shared this story with me, thank you!!!!!!! Sherabo….

"


End file.
